Trapped
by Mischievous-AngelXX
Summary: The residents of Chester's Mill were living happily, that is until, one day a giant dome trapped them inside. Now everyone must survive. Some will die. Some will kill. Some will betray. And some will love. Ryan will do anything she can to try and save the town. She never expected meeting a stranger, Dale Barbara. And she never expected to fall in love with him either. Barbie/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Under The Dome; I do, however, own all my OCs.**

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! This is my first UTD fanfiction, just thought I'd throw that out there. This is a Barbie/OC story; not that I don't like Jarbie because I do! They are adorable! I just wanted to put my own character in the show and have it from her perspective, and since I love Barbie so much I decided to also make it a love story. Also, this story will follow the TV series plot but I will be adding more scenes.**

**Enjoy! Please Favorite, Follow & Comment!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

_Chester's Mill is a town in the state of Maine. The town is small, having a population of approximately 2,000 people, and only 19 paved roads leading in and out of it. Sixth Street is the most populated road among them all, it's a bridge, it leads northwest where the town Westlake is. The small town is located on the shore of the lake, just south of it, which contains Birds Island. The most notable locations in Chester's Mill is the Town Hall, the Sheriff's Department, the Clinic, the Church and Sweetbriar Rose the local diner._

_Other notable locations include: the School, the Cement Factory, the "Independent" newspaper, the Town pharmacy, the "WYBS" radio station, a trailer park, some inns, a General Store, a Library, three Supermarkets, and quite a few gas stations. The rest of the town is scattered restaurants, small convenient stores, and many houses. However, the town, itself, isn't very large or well known._

_Another thing about Chester's Mill is everybody knows everybody; the effects of the town being so small. But what makes Chester's Mill so different from other towns is that everyone is family. They help each other, even if some are only acquaintances; no one in Chester's Mill is alone. The citizens love and respect each other like family and will do whatever it takes to keep the family alive and safe. Even if it means sacrificing._

_As the well-known and loved councilman James "Big Jim" Rennie says "This town is a team, and we all support the team."_

* * *

><p>Ryan stepped out of her car and closed the door, locking it, she than walked towards Chester's Mill Town Hall where she knew she would find her uncle. It was around 10 am and it was, as the people call it, "a regular Chester's Mill day." Meaning the sun is shining, the sky is blue, the clouds are white and fluffy, and all the birds are chirping cheerfully. Ryan ran a hand through her long hair and adjusted her jacket (link in bio) before making her way up the steps of the Town Hall. She walked right in, as if she owned the place, and made her way to her uncle's office down the hall. When she reached his door, she knocked and then opened it up.<p>

"What a pleasant surprise." Her uncle looked up and smiled widely at her, which she returned. "How you doing, darlin'?"

"I'm good, what about you Uncle Jim? You holding this place up okay since the others are at the parade?" Ryan asked, her smile still present, as she fell backwards in one of the comfortable chairs in front of his desk, her feet hanging over the armrest.

Big Jim chuckled softly at his niece while shaking his head. "I may be old according to you Ryan but I'm not that old. I have no trouble running this place." He smiled.

James "Big Jim" Rennie is a town's councilman who also owns a successful used car business. The voice of the people is what the townspeople like to describe him as sometimes. Big Jim has lived here is whole life and knows Chester's Mill better than anyone. Ryan often says "no one loves this place more than Uncle Jim" and she's right. He will do anything for his beloved town and that's what helped him become a councilman, that as well as being friends and helping everyone. He always puts the townspeople before himself. He goes to all kinds of extremes. Big Jim helped out Rose Twitchell, who was deep in debt. He bought the Sweetbriar Rose to help and is now the owner, though he entrusted Rose as the manager. That diner is probably the most popular place to eat in town.

"I know Uncle Jim, I'm just teasing." Ryan snickered. "Duke said I could go with him and Linda out patrolling in the afternoon with them, he agrees with me and thinks I have been slacking off for awhile. Says my skills are probably rusty." She smiled as she sat in the chair properly.

"I see, sure is nice of the Sheriff to allow you to accompany them and even prepare you for becoming a police officer." Big Jim stated as he read through some papers on his desks.

"Yeah, he knows how much I love it and how much I want to be like my dad." Ryan said with a sad smile, but more to herself. "Anyway, I just thought I'd tell you encase you can't find me or I don't answer my phone. Knowing you, you'd probably send out the SWAT team if you didn't hear from me in 30 minutes."

Big Jim let out a laugh, hearing what his niece mumbled, while shaking his head. "Just want you safe darlin' and I wouldn't send in the SWAT team...I'd call the FBI, bring in the big guns."

Ryan laughed lightly at her uncle joking and stood from the chair, walked to her uncle and kissed him on the cheek.

Just as she was walking to the door the ground started shaking, causing her to stop. It shaking started off gentle than it suddenly took a huge turn. The shaking started to become violent, pictures fell from the wall, books fell from their shelves, and multiple items fell from Big Jim's desk. It felt as if the building would collapse; it was hard to stand. Ryan was completely off balance and was stumbling around the room. And then suddenly a large bang hit, it was as if an enormous boulder crashed into the ground. The extremely violent shake caused Ryan to lose her balance and fall. Then...it stopped.

Big Jim stayed seated for a few seconds, before jumping up to help Ryan. "What the hell was that?" He muttered as he stood Ryan up.

"That couldn't have been an earthquake could it? Maine doesn't get earthquakes." Ryan asked, her body still feeling unbalanced and she held onto her uncle.

"It could have been, sure felt like one." He said as he held Ryan in front of him, searching her to see if she was injured.

"I'm fine Uncle Jim."

Big Jim nodded, he rushed to his desk, grabbed his wallet, phone and keys before rushing out the door. "Ryan go and check if Junior's okay." He called back, already out of the building and rushing to his black chevy surburban.

"No I'm coming with you!" Ryan yelled back running out the building as well, easily catching up with her uncle.

"No! It could be dangerous, I don't want you to get hurt-"

"I won't get hurt." Ryan interrupted him as she quickly jumped into his car. Big Jim sighed at Ryan's stubbornness and shook his head. He didn't have time to argue with her, he needed to find out what was going on.

Just as they were about to drive off, a sudden explosion erupted, the unforgettable sound echoing through the sky. Big Jim and Ryan both jumped out of the car and searched around, only to find the remaining black smoke...in the middle of the sky and debris of a plane raining down.

"A plane exploded?" Ryan asked out loud as she looked over to her uncle.

Big Jim stared at the spot, his mind running with thoughts. What the hell was happening? "A plane collision? In Chester's Mill?!" He found himself saying as the two watched the smoke slowly disappear.

By now people were outside, all confused and scared, some were asking about the plane while others freaked out about the earthquake. Big Jim could only watch, in terror as well, whatever was happening wasn't good. And he was going to get to the bottom of it.

"Everyone! Please remain calm! I promise you I will find out as much as I can and you can trust me as to informing you. Please, in the meantime, stay indoors and make sure your neighbors are safe!" Big Jim announced gaining everyone's attention. Still scared, the townspeople quickly followed Jim's orders and began making their ways home to keep safe.

"Let's go." He said.

* * *

><p>Big Jim was driving like a maniac. He was going way over the speed limit, he was swerving past cars, driving in the opposite lane and even driving over curbs. Ryan, who was in the passenger seat, was clutching the chair as her life depended on it; which it did. She wasn't going to say anything to her uncle, she knew he was worried and she understood so she let him continue to drive crazily. It felt like seconds but soon the two were able to see cars and figures on the road that is an exit to Chester's Mill. Big Jim skidded to a stop and jumped out of the car like lightening. Ryan not far behind.<p>

"Sheriff Perkins!" Big Jim called out as he hurriedly moved over to the small group of people. Sheriff Duke turned and held his hands out.

"Watch your step Jim."

Ryan ran after him, slowing down when she was able to get a closer look at the debris. "Holy shit, isn't that Chuck Thompson's plane?" Ryan gasped as she walked towards the debris.

"Yeah, it hit the wall and blew up!" A familiar voice exclaimed. Ryan turned and saw Joseph "Joe" McAlister standing a few feet behind her, he was Angie McAlister's younger brother. She remembered talking with him a few time.

"What wall?" Ryan asked, turning to face the teenage boy. He hurriedly motioned her to follow him and he rushed towards where Linda, Duke's number one officer, was standing. "Put your hand out."

Ryan looked at Joe before slowly moving her hand in front of her. All of the sudden a strong painful shock zapped her hand. "God." She muttered, checking her hand for injuries.

"Ryan get away from it." Duke called out and the girl immediately turned and stepped away.

Ryan turned back to the wall and watched the Chester's Mill firefighter team working, but there was no sound. Ryan easily spotted Rusty and looked over at Linda who looked extremely sad and confused.

Duke's radio suddenly went off and all the officers were calling in their reports. Ryan walked closer, trying to hear what they were saying. This invisible wall cut off all the roads leading in and out of Chester's Mill.

"Whatever this is, it's cutting off all the roads." Linda spoke up after the officers stopped.

"Not just the roads, the whole town." Duke spoke up, looking at the invisible wall, his face holding shock.

Big Jim looked down and spoke quietly but everyone heard him. "We're trapped."

The three immediately started talking to themselves and Ryan took the time to look over at the scene. Her eyes traveled to where the debris was and made her way over, her detective side pushing its way into control, Joe following behind her. He was explaining to her what happened.

"The birds fell from the sky and all their necks were cracked. Then Chuck's plane flew right into the wall and exploded. All the debris fell down and would have hit me but this man pushed me out of the way and saved me life." He exclaimed.

Ryan turned to Joe and saw him pointing at a man standing on the side of the road, watching them. Ryan narrowed her eyes, this man was new here, she's never seen him before which says a lot since her dad made sure she knew every family in town. He was tall and built, sandy blonde hair which can also be looked at as a light brown with a matching thin beard covering some of his lower cheeks, his jaw and surrounding his mouth. His eyes a bright blue, starring back in their direction before turning back to the Sheriff and Big Jim.

"He defiantly isn't from here." She spoke and Joe nodded, having heard her.

Ryan turned and began walking through the debris again. She had her phone out and was taking loads of pictures, each on telling their own story, her mind mentally taking notes of every object in the scene. Her lip curled up slightly in disgust when she saw the severed leg on the ground. She sighed sadly as she looked through the remains of Chuck's plane. But Ryan was immediately taken from her thoughts when something caught her eye. She rushed over to it, taking Joe by surprise at her sudden movement but he quickly followed her.

Ryan stopped right next to it and just stared. It was a cow. Not just any cow, no. This cow was cut in half, like, literally it's body was separated right down the middle. "Woah."

Quickly, as if it were instinct, she pulled her phone out and took multiple pictures of the cut in half cow. "Ryan are you really taking pictures of that?" Joe spoke up, shocked she was more amazed than disgusted.

"Joe, this not something you see everyday, it may be gross but it's freaking cool." Ryan replied as she knelled down next to the one half of the cow's body. Slowly she reached her hand out to touch the other half only for her hand to press against the invisible wall.

She looked up in awe at the wall. "Damn that's cool." She breathed.

Ryan looked up at Joe with an excited smile which he returned and she jumped up, looking over at her uncle. He was searching through his truck as Duke and Linda stood nearby. Ryan motioned for Joe to follow her before she jogged back over to her uncle. Big Jim pulled out a map of the town and stretched it across the hood of his car so everyone could see.

"We got 19 roads going in and out of Chester's Mill." Big Jim informed as he looked over to Duke.

"Not including the dirt ones." Joe piped up, catching everyone's attention. Lind looked over at Joe and ordered. "Joe would you go home and stay there." Joe sighed and reluctantly turned and began heading back to his house.

Ryan watched as Joe walked away only to catch sight of a familiar car. The sound of a car driving caught everyone's attention and they watched as Julia Shumway stepped out of the car quickly. "No no, Julia, this is a crime scene." Big Jim called out as he walked over to her.

"No a plane falls out of the sky that's news." She countered as she hurriedly walked towards the parked car everyone was surrounding, her camera held securely in her hands.

"Hey, I'm the raking official here and I'm ordering you to leave." He snapped back, obviously annoyed but Julia's eyes were on the debris and she just walked right past Big Jim as if he was thin air.

"Julia!" Ryan called out, leaving her spot next to Linda to jog up to her good friend. "I have some awesome pictures! There is a cow cut in half over there!" Ryan exclaimed as she stopped right in front of Julia.

Julia's smile matched her friend's and she waited eagerly as Ryan pulled her phone out to show her. Julia and Ryan are best friends, ever since Julia and her husband moved here in Chester's Mill the two had a connection. It's probably because neither of the two are scared of danger, fear doesn't slow them down it wakes them up. Julia being a professional journalist and Ryan training to become a detective just like her dad. Some even tease the two and say "they're both redheads which means they have a connection."

"Ryan don't encourage her!" Big Jim yelled to his niece, freezing the girls actions causing her to look up. "Like I said this is a crime scene; we don't need an amateur journalist spreading lies to the public." He said, walking back over to Duke.

Julia sent Big Jim a sour look and turned before taking pictures of the debris. "Yeah Julia leave, this is for law enforcement employees only." Ryan spoke up, giving Julia a smug smile, practically rubbing it in her friend's face that she gets to stay and collect all the juicy details.

"Ryan, you're leaving too." Her uncle yelled back to her.

Ryan's mouth fell open and her eyes went wide before she spoke. "What!? That's not fair uncle Jim! This case is practically calling out to me, you can't keep me from it!" She yelled back, giving Julia a glare when she saw the journalist return her smug smile.

Her uncle turned and opened his mouth, about to order her again but Sheriff Perkins beat him to it. "Jim, we got bigger fish to fry. Linda, you accommodate Ms. Shumways vehicle; we'll cover more ground splitting up." He ordered and everyone moved.

"What the hell! That's my car!" Julia yelled out, watching as Linda jumped into her car. She smacked Ryan on the arm when she saw her friend stifling a laugh.

"Ryan, you go with Linda!" Big Jim ordered as he saw his niece move towards his car. Ryan rolled her eyes but jogged over to Linda, who was waiting for her, and then hopped in the car.

* * *

><p>"<em>This is an emergency broadcast." <em>Big Jim's voice rang through the radio, catching Linda and Ryan's attention._ "So please pay careful attention. My name is councilman Rennie- Big Jim Rennie and this isn't a car commercial. Please stop what you're doing an listen. We have a serious situation and it's very important that every driver listening to my voice stops their vehicle now. Once again every car needs to pull over immediately, this is not a drill. I can't tell you if what happened is an act of terror or an act of god but I'll keep everyone updated as we learn more._"

Linda was driving towards Sixth Street, the bridge, to check if anyone crashed there. Ryan was sitting in the passenger seat, looking through her photos she took and writing down in her notebook. She'd get an interview with Joe later and probably go back to the scene as well; she needs to examine the physical evidence and she'll get better pictures using her camera not her phone. This whole invisible wall is bothering her, did the government do this? The military? Or could it be terrorist? Ryan ran a hand through her hair; later, after visiting the scene again, she'll go into her dad's office and file a report.

"We're here." Linda spoke up, breaking Ryan from her thoughts. Ryan looked up and sighed at the sight, police were barely able to hold off the news reporters. Ryan and Linda got out of the car and stood by, watching the chaos that was happening on the opposite side of the wall.

The reporters were in a frenzy, all trying to push back the officers and get the story from the two girls. "Can't hear." Ryan mouthed as she pointed to her ear and shook her head.

"God." Linda muttered as she noticed a bunch of military trucks appear.

Ryan and Linda watched as the military forced the reporters away and began guarding as they began to scan the dome. Linda let out a shaky breath and Ryan ran a hand through her hair. This is not good.

* * *

><p>It was now late in the afternoon, Ryan informed Linda that she's going to meet up with her uncle. She was now walking down the street, towards the Town Hall to check if he went back there. It's not like she could call him, there's no service which sucks majorly.<p>

She let out a sigh as she ran a hand through her long hair. "Ryan!"

Ryan turned at the voice and saw the Dundee brothers running toward her with wide smiles on their faces. Waylon and Clint, better known as the Dundee Brothers, were troublemakers. They both are into drugs and alcohol which puts Waylon at risk since he's scheduled to go to the Minor League but he doesn't seem to care. When Ryan's dad died these two troublemakers were there for her, which shocked Ryan since they never once spoke before. The boys offered her help, knowing how it feels to lose a dad, and they've been friends ever since.

When they stopped in front of her, both panting loudly they shoved a large black backpack in her hands. "We just hijacked the convenient store on 47th Avenue way, the old man didn't know what the hell was happening." Clint laughed, still trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah and we were hoping to get the convenient store on 32nd, ya know the one with the amazing beers and smokes." Waylon spoke up with a smile.

Ryan shook her head but a small smile mad it's way to her lips as memories came back to her. The brothers coping advice was to get drunk or high as fuck. Ryan refused to do drugs or smoke a cigarette having promised her dad she wouldn't so that left the drinking. The three would stay up late at night, in the junkyard the Dundee's hold up, and drink beer for hours. The brothers weren't the best influence but in a really weird way they helped her accept her father's death. Though after awhile Ryan did stop getting drunk and stealing with them, but she still hung out with the boys.

"Waylon I told you, I quit the stealing-" She spoke up Clint cut her off. "We know, Ryan, but hear us out; it's just a small one this time. Only a couple beers and you don't even have to steal 'em! All we're asking is for you to distract the clerk."

"Although we wouldn't mind if you took somethings, I mean you do got some sneaky fingers." Waylon mumbled, earning an elbow in the ribs.

"Guys, I don't-"

"Please! Come on remember the old days? We'd go in and in two minutes flat we'd be out, leaving the guard dog clueless!" Clint exclaimed, using their old nickname they called the store clerks.

Ryan stared at the two brothers, sighed but finally nodded her head. The Dundee Brothers yelled out happily, jumped around like idiots and hugged Ryan tightly causing her to laugh. The boys let go and the three began jogging down to 32nd street, the store they always hit back when Ryan would join them. They all got there quickly and calmly walked into the store. The clerk, or the guard dog as they call him, tensed immediately upon seeing the troublemaking Dundee Brothers.

Ryan, remembering their usual plan, walked up to the clerk and gave him a bright smile which immediately eased the man when he saw Big Jim's niece and Detective Kings daughter. "Good afternoon Ryan, what can I do ya for?"

"Hey George, I was wondering if you had batteries? I ran out this morning." The redhead smiled. Ryan and the brothers had memorized the store long ago and she remembered the batteries were on the opposite side of the store, away from the beers and cigarettes.

"Of course, this way." George smiled, walking out from behind the counter and walking towards the batteries.

Ryan smiled and turned towards Waylon and Clint, watching as they stealthy moved towards the beer and cigarette section. She turned back to George and watched as he looked the shelf. "Double A please." She spoke up.

He nodded and continued to search the shelf. Ryan glanced back over and saw Clint giving her a thumbs up while nodding his head. They're good. But Waylon was gone. Ryan's eyes quickly searched for the other brother only to find him behind the cash register, taking handfuls of money. Her eyes widened and she waved her hand getting his attention. When their eyes connected she glared and shook her head but he simply waved her off.

Ryan grounded her teeth and clenched her fist. That idiot. "Here you go Ryan." George's voice caught her attention.

She spun around and saw him about to turn towards the counter. Ryan's instincts kicked in and her body reacted before she could think. She grabbed the rack spinner she was standing next to and yanked it down, causing it to crash against the ground and all the magazines scattered.

George's attention immediately shifted to Ryan and the fallen rack, his eyes wide. "I'm so sorry, I lost my balance and bumped into it." Ryan spoke, her eyes staring into George's, her innocent and slightly worried act easily convincing him.

"Oh don't worry about that, are you alright?" George spoke up, moving towards Ryan, his back now turned away from the counter.

"I'm fine. Here let me pick this up." She offered hurriedly, kneeling down and began to gather the magazines.

After a few seconds, the magazines where all back on the rack and Ryan had convinced George she changed her mind about the batteries. The Dundee Brothers were kind enough (note the sarcasm) to wait and the three walked out of the store. Once outside, Ryan turned and punched Waylon hard in the shoulder.

"Asshole, that wasn't part of the plan." She snapped, as he rubbed his sore arm.

"Who cares, now, not only did we get free beers and cigarettes but $200 as well!" He exclaimed, a smile on his face. Ryan's eyes widened and she stared the the older brother. He stole $200!

Clint, noticing Ryan's face, nudged her arm. "Aw come on, Ryan, who cares."

"Whatever." She scoffed, before turning to walk away.

"Hey!"

All three froze at the unfamiliar voice, and turned to the direction. When the guy got closer, Ryan noticed it was the mysterious man from earlier the one who saved Joe's life. He was leaning against the pole next to the store and was now walking in their direction, causing the three to tense.

"I saw that." He spoke once he was standing in front of the three.

Waylon was the first one to brake from the frozen state they were in and asked in a harsh, threatening voice. "Saw what?"

"That little stunt you three pulled. While she-" He said pointing to Ryan. "distracted the clerk, you two stole a couple beer and cigarettes, as well as some cash from the register."

Ryan and Clint were still frozen, only able to stare at the man in front of them. They were screwed, that's for sure but Waylon seemed to refuse to accept it. He let out a chuckle. "So? What are you? A cop? Get the hell outta here, man."

"Not until you return all that stuff." He spoke, his blue eyes narrowing in on each of their figures. And when he got to Ryan his eyes hardened even more, and she immediately knew he remembered her from before. Only he thinks she's some kind of police officer and here she is, stealing from a store. Shit!

"And if we don't? What are you gonna do? Force it from us?" Waylon taunted, his smirk dark, but this guy was defiantly more threatening then Waylon. He was older, taller and defiantly stronger.

"Yeah, I might just have to do that." The man spoke and took a step towards them.

Ryan's instincts kicked in again, she felt threatened and she knew this guy could do damage, so her many months of defense training with her dad kicked it. Just as the guy stepped closer, Ryan stepped forward and kicked him in the knee. Hard. His leg immediately gave out causing him to crumble to the ground on his knees with a groan.

"Run!" Clint yelled.

And just like that the three spun around and sprinted across the street and just as they were about to turn around the corner, Waylon stopped and turned around causing Clint and Ryan to stop.

"Here." Was the only warning Ryan got before Waylon threw the backpack full of stolen stuff at her.

Her reflexes were the only reason she caught it. "What the hell?!"

"Sorry Ryan, but you're faster than us." Waylon said, grabbing Clint's arm.

Ryan turned to look back at the man, only to see him standing up. His eyes were focused on his target, her. He limped the first few steps but then he went into a full out run, sprinting right at her. Ryan looked back and saw the Dundee brothers gone. Those bastards!

Quickly, Ryan put the backpack on, leaving her hands free and just like that she ran off in a random direction with the guy following her. The chase was on.

* * *

><p>Ryan has always been a fast runner. Her dad often teased her and said she's running before she was walking. And the fact that she's been playing sports since she was in single digits helped accumulate muscles, especially in her legs. However, this guy happened to be pretty fast himself, he was still a fair distance away from her but he was easily keeping up with her.<p>

The difference between the two is that Ryan is at an advantage, she knows Chester's Mill like it's the back of her hand. He, however, doesn't know this town at having just been passing through. Ryan could easily lose him.

Ryan turned around the corner and noticed she was on Blue Ridge Avenue, she was about two streets away from the school playground. She forced her arms and legs faster, easily waving in and out through the people on the sidewalk. All the people screamed and jumped out of the way of the sprinting girl. Ryan glanced back and saw the man was still running, and just like she had, was easily dodging the people.

Ryan growled under her breath before she pushed herself harder. Ryan, becoming desperate, ran across the street and was lucky enough to miss all the cars.

Once she was safely across the street, she looked behind her. The guy had turned the corner and upon seeing her figure he ran out into the street. However, he wasn't very lucky. He was forced to stop as a car almost hit him.

Ryan smirked and ran around the corner, seeing the fence to the playground, and pushed herself faster.

The man was about 10 seconds behind her, his advantage was being able to spot her hair. Long red (well more like orange) hair stuck out like a sore thumb. He admits she's very fast and slippery but he could get her. He forced himself faster when he noticed her sprinting down the sidewalk towards the wooden fence.

Ryan threw herself against the fence and was able to quickly climb over it, and once she was in the playground she immediately began running again. This time she was running towards the opposite side of the playground, she was going to jump the fence again and lose him.

Just as the the guy jumped the fence, he spotted the redhead running towards the fence on the opposite side of the playground. He quickly ran after her but those 10 seconds he lost from having to stop from getting hit by the car cost him. Just as he climbed the fence, he noticed it was a small park with a parking lot at the end. Another thing he noticed was the girl was gone.

"Damn it." He breathed out, his hands resting on his hips as he tried to calm his heavy breathing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So there's the first chapter! It is pretty long, I know. Okay so a couple things.<strong>_

_**I know Ryan is a redhead (well orange head) but it was totally coincidental. I had already pictured her as a redhead with green eyes. I felt like the hair fit her personality. People say redheads have fiery spirits and short tempers, which is two characteristics Ryan has. But I did make her and Julia different. Julia has short, curly hair while Ryan has long thick pin-straight hair that falls to her hips. Those are the only things Ryan and Julia have in common, the hair color, them both having photographers eye and them not being afraid of danger. That's it!**_

_**I am not trying to replace Julia! I love her, really! And trust me, the scenes between Ryan and Barbie will not just be a copy of the Jarbie scenes.**_

_**Remember Ryan's outfit link is in my bio.**_

_**Please Favorite, Follow & Comment!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Under The Dome; I do, however, own all my OCs.**

**Enjoy! Please Favorite, Follow & Comment! Link of Ryan's outfit in bio.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Ryan chewed happily on her scrambled eggs; she was with her uncle at Rose's diner. Her uncle was helping put in the generator so Rose can have power again, she wants to continue running the diner even if the damn wall was still down. Since Ryan had stayed with her uncle last night, his decision he wanted to make sure she was safe so instead of sleeping in her house she shared Junior's room. Ryan heard him in the kitchen and wanted to go with him since she loves Rose's breakfast and he was okay with it. So here she was, eating her scrambled eggs, toasted sesame seed bagel with cream cheese and iced tea.

Then the power suddenly went on. Ryan smiled and looked back into the kitchen. "Yeah Uncle Jim!" She called out, earning a chuckle from both him and Rose. Big Jim walked around the counter and sat next to his niece. "Your food gets better and better Rose." Ryan said smiling, before taking a bite out of her bagel, humming in delight.

"Oh my god, the lights are back." A voice caught everyone's attention. Ryan looked up and saw two ladies coming down the stairs.

"Did that invisible wall come down?" Another voice asked.

"Well, I'm afraid not but we got the generator up and running so we can have some power, at least we can get back to some sense of normal." Big Jim explained as he smiled at the two women in front of him.

He then stood and offered a hand, his smile still in place. "I don't believe we meet."

"Councilman Jim Rennie, this is Caroline and her partner Alice." Rose spoke up as the three shook hands. "They're staying in my spare room upstairs. They're from L.A." Rose explained, setting Big Jim's coffee on the table, next to Ryan.

Big Jim nodded, with a smile still present on his face. He turned to the side and motioned to Ryan. "This is my niece, Ryan." Ryan gave the two women a smile which both returned.

"We got trapped, traveling through your little town." Carolyn said, as Big Jim sat back down.

"Yes, we taking our daughter Norrie-" Alice started but Carolyn interrupted her. "To camp. But we have to get out of here, our daughter is sick."

"She had a seizure." Alice specified, sitting in the chair on the edge.

"Does your girl have epilepsy?" Big Jim asked, looking between the two.

Alice shook her head, before answering. "No, it can happen to anyone. Caffeine, sleep; I've seen it with my patients." Alice explained, Big Jim nodding.

"She's a psychiatrist." Carolyn spoke up.

"Well, sorry you ladies aren't discovering Chester's Mill under better circumstances, but trust me, if you're gonna be stuck somewhere this is the place to be. I've lived here my entire life and there's no place I'd rather call home." Big Jim reassured, giving the ladies a smile.

Just then the bell on the door rang, signalling someone walked in. "Jim." Linda's voice caught everyone's attention. Her voice sounded weird, Ryan noted, on the verge of breaking.

Big Jim and Ryan turned to Linda, only to be shocked at the sight of her state. Her eyes are red and her cheeks are puffy, like she was crying, and there was blood on her uniform. "I need you to come with me." She explained.

Linda noticing everyone's confused and worried faces, swallowed before speaking. "Duke's dead."

Ryan and Rose both let out a small gasp, while Big Jim's eyes widened slightly. Ryan brought her hand to her mouth, her eyes watering. Duke is dead? No..he can't be! Duke was like an uncle figure to her and now he's gone. Big Jim noticing Ryan's tearful eyes, rubbed her back and kissed her forehead before standing up. He put money out for Rose before looking at her.

"Can you watch over her?" He asked, motioning to Ryan.

Rose immediately nodded, and walked around to Ryan as her uncle walked out the diner with Linda. Rose wrapped her arms around Ryan and let the girl sob silently into her shoulder as she ran her hand through the girl's head.

* * *

><p>It was late in the morning now, about four hours since Ryan was told the dreadful news of Duke's death. She reassured Rose that she was fine and that she was going to check up on Julia. Ryan got into her white nissan altima before driving off towards her friend's house. When Ryan got there, and stepped out of the car, she slowly walked over to Julia who was throwing a tennis ball at the invisible wall. She stopped a few feet away from Julia's car and watched her friend with a raised eyebrow and her hands in her back pockets.<p>

"Look at me, damn it!" She yelled, still not noticing Ryan and continued to pace. Julia threw the ball and it came back only not to Julia, to Ryan. She caught the ball with one hand and looked back at Julia, who just noticed her friend standing there.

"What'cha doing?" Ryan asked after the two stared at each other for a few seconds. Julia let out a huff of anger and placed her hands on her hips. "I want answers but they aren't even glancing in my direction!"

"And this surprises you?" Ryan asked slowly, earning a glare from Julia. "I mean, they're military; they aren't suppose to be spending their time having small talk with a woman who was throwing a tennis ball at them."

"Did you just come here to give me your sassy attitude?" Julia asked, throwing in some of her sass in as well.

Ryan rolled her eyes at her friend but a smile still made it's way on her lips. She looked back over at the soldiers and threw the ball herself. Julia leaned to the side, catching the ball, before sighing. "Have you seen Peter?"

Ryan looked at her friend confused. "No, why?"

"I haven't seen him since yesterday morning and he didn't come home last night." Julia answered, sighing sadly as she looked at the ground.

"He's probably on the other side." Ryan said softly. Julia nodded before looking towards Ryan. "I'm thinking that too."

Julia looked back over at the soldiers before throwing the ball at the wall again, and catching it as it came back. "Look at me!" She shouted, which both girls knew was useless but Julia didn't care.

"Anyone?" She asked before throwing the ball again.

This time when the ball came back it was too far out of Ryan's reach so she simply let it bounce past her. Both redheads watched the ball bounce behind them only to be caught by coming down Julia's walkway. Ryan looked up at the man and tensed immediately. It was that crazy guy from yesterday, and it seems her remembered her as well cause when their eyes met his flashed with recognition.

"Morning." Julia's voice interrupted their staring contest, as she moved to stand next to Ryan.

"Oh. Right you two never-" Julia started to say but the guy interrupted her. "I remember her."

Julia looked back and forth between the two and only then noticed the tension between them. "So, you meet before?"

"Not properly." He replied back, his eyes never leaving Ryan's. Ryan's eyes narrowed into a glare as the guy continued to speak. "I saw her yesterday with these two guys, they were st-"

"I gotta go." Ryan interrupted him, as she watched the guy walk closer to the two. Before Julia could say anything, Ryan turned and hurriedly walked towards her parked car. "Ryan?!" She heard Julia call out to her but she simply closed the door and drove away.

* * *

><p>"Sorry, about her." Julia spoke up, causing Barbie's eyes to move back to her. "Ryan hasn't really been the same since her dad died."<p>

"So how did you two meet?" She asked, turning to Barbie.

"She was with these two guys, they stole some beers and cigarettes along with a bunch of cash from a convenient store." He explained, causing Julia to sigh and shake her head in disappointment as she looked to the the ground.

"Those were probably the Dundee Brothers, Ryan began hanging out with them when her dad died. She said they were helping her cope. But all those two did was get her drunk every night and persuaded her to steal stuff with them." Julia explained. "She stopped for awhile but I guess they got to her again."

Barbie nodded his head at Julia's information, he was thinking about the event yesterday when Julia spoke up again. "Did you stop her or something?"

"Well, I caught them and confronted all of them about it, but she kicked me in the knee before I could do anything and they all ran. I ran after her, cause she had the bag, but she was...slippery." He explained, remembering the chase she put up.

Julia couldn't help but chuckle slightly. "Yeah, Ryan's got quite a powerful kick, she's played soccer since she was eight." She looked up at him, still smiling in amusement. "I can safely say she gave you a hell of a chase, am I right?"

When Barbie nodded in reply to her, she continued. "I wouldn't of even bothered. That girl is as cunning as a fox and is probably faster than a greyhound." She chuckled again. "Her dad even called her "his little fox" since she is just like one."

Barbie stared at her for a few seconds before looking back in the direction Ryan drove off. He stared for a few seconds before shaking his head.

* * *

><p>"Holy hell." Big Jim muttered as he and Ryan stared down at Duke's body. "He was a good man."<p>

"I loved him." Linda's voice wavered. "He was like a father to me."

Ryan stared down at Duke, her eyes once again filling with tears but this time she refused to let them fall. Duke had been an uncle figure; her dad and him were best friends, and when her dad died, Duke took over and cared for her as well as he could. He even decided to help her complete her training into becoming a detective since he knew Ryan would want nothing more than that. And now here he is, laying peacefully on the bed.

Big Jim rubbed Ryan's back before he moved to slowly cover his face with the sheet. "A good friend." Big Jim muttered to himself.

"You know, just before he died, he tried to tell me something." Linda spoke up, catching Ryan and her uncle's attention. "Tried telling you what?" Big Jim asked softly.

"He said there were things I didn't know about Chester's Mill, things that he needed to protect me from." She explained. "What did that mean?" Linda asked looking over at Big Jim. Ryan felt sorry for her, Duke did think of Linda as a daughter. It must be even more painful for her since Linda had a stronger relationship with him.

"Wish I could tell ya." Big Jim replied.

Reverend Coggins then walked into the room, he looked down at Duke's covered body and sighed. "What are we going to do with another body?" His insensitive sentence caught Linda and Ryan's attention fast. "Cemetery's outside of the dome, the freezer's full-"

"Show some respect." Big Jim interrupted him, seeing Ryan and Linda's body tense and their tearful eyes narrowed in on their so called reverend. "This isn't just another body." He continued, moving the sheet away to reveal the face. "It's Duke Perkins."

"What's that?" Coggins asked as he took off his coat and put the apron on instead.

"Turn up your hearing aid Lester, I said this is Duke Perkins." Big Jim snapped back to the man, louder this time, showing his irritation.

Coggins did turn his hearing aid up and heard Big Jim loud and clear, and only then did he show his sadness. Coggins walked over to look at Duke, his posture and eyes full of sorrow as he looked down at the good Sheriff in the bed. "Oh good lord."

He turned to Linda and put his hand on her shoulder. "Deputy Esquivel, I'm so sorry for your loss."

Linda nodded, looking down trying to hold in her tears. "Thank you, Reverend Coggins." She took a deep breath, trying to control her sorrow before speaking again. "I should get back out there."

"It's alright Linda, go out there and do your job, I'll make sure Duke gets taken care of." Big Jim reassured.

Linda nodded to him, looking down at Duke one more time before she quickly fled the building. He then turned his attention toward his niece. "Darlin' why don't you go back to Rose, I'm sure she already has your favorite tuna salad sandwich all made and ready for you."

Ryan gave both men a small smile, her eyes looked down at Duke's limp body before she walked around the table and quickly walked out of the house. One lonely tear fell from her eye and she quickly wiped it as she jumped into her car and sped down the street.

* * *

><p>"How are you holding up sweetheart?" Rose asked Ryan as she poured the girl some more iced tea.<p>

Ryan ran a hand through her long hair and sighed. "I'm fine. It's Linda I'm worried about, she had a stronger relationship with Duke than anyone else. And now he's gone and Rusty's on the other side, she's alone."

"No she not." Rose stated, causing Ryan to look up at her. "She has you. You and Linda have been very close ever since she began an officer, with her training under Duke and you training under your father, you two formed a strong friendship."

Ryan gave Rose her first genuine smile since this morning. She opened her mouth to say something but the radio cut her off.

"_This is Julia Shumway from the weekly Independent, I have some news for all of us stuck here inside Chester's Mill. I just learned that the barrier around Chester's Mill is being called a dome. This information appears to be coming from the military sources positioned just outside Chester's Mill, just outside the dome. We will keep updating you as information comes in. So stay tuned to-_" Her voice cut off and was replaced with Phil's. "_WYBS you're only source of new from Under the Dome._"

"What the hell." Ryan muttered as she looked up at Rose, who looked just as troubled as she felt.

"It means we're all gonna die in here." A voice exclaimed, catching quite a few people's attention. And just as the chaos was about to happen, Linda and her other deputies walked in, and all the scared people quickly surrounded them.

Rose's voice sounded over everyone else and just like that everyone went silent. "This dome thing, how big is it?"

"No idea." Linda sighed, shaking her head.

"We're under a dome?!"

"Are we gonna run out of air?!" Panicked voices immediately began breaking the silence, and Linda raised her voice over them.

"Until I find out where Julia got this information, I think it's best if we all stay calm." Linda reassured, her voice steady and calm which seemed to help a little.

"What if it collapses on us?" Alice's voice spoke up.

"Great, now the sky is falling." Norrie, Alice and Carolyn's daughter, spoke up in a monotone voice.

"If we keep our heads, and stick together, we'll get through this." Linda said.

Linda and her deputies, Freddy and Paul, walked out. Ryan watching them go, she took one last sip of her tea before placing a 20 down and made her way out of the diner. She walked out and saw Linda and Paul talking quietly together before he jumped in his car, slamming the door, and speeding off down the street.

Ryan walked over to Linda, who was now standing next to Freddy. "What was that about?"

"Nothing Ryan, it's fine." Linda spoke up, running her hand over her face. Ryan stood right in front of her before turning to Freddy. "Can I talk with her for a second?" She asked, and Freddy immediately nodded before walking a few feet away from them.

"I want to help." Was the first thing Ryan said looking down at Linda.

"Ryan, I understand but right now we need-"

"An experienced redhead who has been training all her life to become a detective and who can stay calm under pressure." Ryan interrupted her, Linda sighed and looked away from her friend. "Linda, my dad and Duke was taught me everything they know. You need the extra deputies, and I'm actually experienced, not some random person off the streets."

Linda finally turned and looked into Ryan's green eyes, full of determination and confidence. She sighed but finally nodded. "Alright, fine. I trust you and I know you're more than capable of handling this."

Ryan smiled at Linda, which her friend returned. "Hey, remember those emergency backpacks, Duke and your dad forced us to keep just encase?" Linda spoke up, a genuine laugh falling out of her lips, followed by Ryan.

"Yeah, I remember how we both thought they were screwing with us, but now's a better time than ever. You want me to keep it in my car like they told us?" Ryan asked, running a hand through her hair.

Linda nodded her head before answering. "Yeah, I put mine in yesterday. I completely forgot about it until I went searching through my closet. I just feel more at ease with it, ya know?"

"Yeah, I look for it, I'm sure I hide it somewhere. Anyway, I still have those two police radios, my dad's old one he gave me and the one he installed in my car. Channel Three, like usual?" Ryan asked, tucking her hands insider he back pockets.

Linda nodded. "Yeah, remember to keep them on. I'll call you if we need you." Linda spoke, before she turned and walked back over to Freddy.

Ryan watched them walk away and run into Coggins, before she walked over to her car and got it before driving off to her house in search of the emergency backpack her father made her pack before he died.

* * *

><p>Ryan found the emergency backpack in her dad's room, stuffed deep inside his closet. She opened it up, and saw it was still packed the way she left it. Inside were two travel size survival kits, filling up the bottom. Next was her camera and videotape recorder, than a battery powered radio and her dad's old police radio. Inside was also a multiple purpose pocket knife and two walkie talkies. She also put in extra bullets, for her gun that was now in her pocket, and batteries just encase.<p>

Ryan zipped the bag back up before heading outside and she threw the emergency backpack in the backseat, next to her dad's duffle bag which was an elite emergency first aid kit that he kept around the house. Ryan had decided to keep it in the back of her car just encase, they're trapped under a dome you can't be too safe. Ryan closed the door and opened the driver's door, leaning in the car. She turned on the police radio her dad had installed inside the center console of her car and changed it to channel three. (Check bio for links)

And the second it was on that channel she got a call from Linda. "Ryan! There's a fire at Duke's house, we need every warm body available!" Ryan's heart froze. Duke's house? How did that even happen!?

Ryan hurriedly grabbed the mic and replied. "I'm on my way!" She quickly jumped into her car and sped down to Duke's house.

When she got there, she skidded to a stop behind the crowd of people and jumped out of her, running towards the house. The sight was terrible. The windows were broken and flames were the only thing visible inside the house. Some of the walls were even starting to black and the flames were moving to the top of the house and were becoming more powerful from getting more oxygen.

"Hey everybody who does not have a garden hose, I want you to go get a bucket, a pot, get a trash can, something. Anything that can hold water. Let's go." A loud voice ordered, checking Ryan's attention. It was that mystery guy.

She walked closer to Julia, who was still taking pictures and asked. "Does anyone know how this started?"

Julia stopped and looked over at Ryan. "No idea. But if this thing spreads we'll be in trouble." Ryan nodded and started making her way over to her uncle. But something caught her attention that made her freeze.

She looked back at the house, her eyes narrowed. "Help! Please help me!" A weak voice hit her ears. Holy shit someone's inside!

"Linda someone's inside!" Ryan yelled out, catching a lot of attention, as she sprinted towards the house.

"Ryan get back here!" She heard her uncle yell but she ignored him and continued running up the steps. "Ryan!" Julia's voice rang out as well but just like she did to her uncle, she ignored Julia.

She got to the door and went to open it but it burned her hand. "Shit." She muttered, looking at her now bright red hand.

Ryan covered her mouth before she began to kick the door as hard as she could. The first kick didn't work but her second kick caused the door to slam right open and let out a bunch of pitch black smoke. Ryan's eyes watered and her throat burned causing her to cough. A second cough caught her attention, and she turned to see Linda right behind her, covering her mouth as well.

Ryan and Linda ran inside the house, and disappeared into the black smoke. "Anybody in here?" Linda yelled out, which was difficult since she was covering her mouth trying to hold out as much smoke as she could.

"Where are you?" Ryan yelled out as well, trying to look around the house but the smoke was too thick.

"Help!"

"Ryan over here!" Linda yelled back as she turned towards a door. Ryan turned and ran over to her friend and looked through the windows on the door. The room was almost filled with flames and smoke was everywhere. They couldn't see if anyone was in there, but Linda knew the voice rang from inside that room.

Ryan and Linda quickly kicked the door open, covered their face as more smoke attacked their faces and stepped in the room. "There!" Ryan yelled, pointing to the body slumped against the wall.

Her and Linda grabbed the person's arms, lifted them around their shoulders before they dragged the body out of the house. They managed to get to the front door but Linda fell down, and Ryan was too weak to lift both bodies up so she fell down right after her. The smoke weakened them too much, their lungs were filled with the thick black smoke that now filled the house.

Ryan heard people yelling their names out before she felt multiple hands grabbing her, Linda and the person's body and lifted them off the porch. They all stood and dragged the person's body away from the house. Ryan looked down to make sure the person wasn't injured only to see it was Coggins.

"What the hell was Coggins doing in Duke's house?" She coughed out. Linda coughed as well before answering. "I don't know!"

"There's a propane tank next to the house!" A voice yelled out over everyone else.

"Propane tank!" Ryan and Linda yelled as they dragged Coggins body as fast as they could away from the house. Everyone around the house started running as far away from it as they could before the tank exploded.

Paul and Freddy lifted Coggins body and were able to run a few feet but then the tank exploded, causing everyone to fall to the ground. Ryan stood up and looked around, seeing that everyone was unharmed and were beginning to stand up as well.

"We need to put the fire out now!" Ryan yelled to Linda, who nodded, and they both ran over to help get water to the house. Everyone was filling up buckets, pots and trash cans in one of the neighbors pool before passing it down the long line of people. Once it reaches the end someone would throw it into the burning house but the flames were too strong and it wasn't helping.

"The fire spreaded to the fence!" Ryan yelled, pointing to the now burning fence.

Ryan and Linda both ran towards the fence and threw their buckets at it but just like the house it did nothing. Ryan gave her bucket to Linda before she took over a garden hose and began trying to put, not only the fence, but the bushes out as well.

"The car's on fire!" Julia yelled.

Ryan turned and stepped back as everyone around the house and car dispersed. Suddenly, Ryan saw someone driving a tractor towards the house. It was her uncle! He drove it towards the house and after a few hits, the roof finally collapsed, and everyone was easily able to put the fire out. Ryan, with the help of some others, quickly put the fence and bushes out as well.

* * *

><p>"I'm fine, Uncle Jim." Ryan reassured, for probably the 20th time as she got checked over by the paramedics.<p>

She was able to breath much better now thanks to the oxygen tanks they gave her, and her throat wasn't burning anymore. She defiantly felt better..although she wished she could say the same for her appearance. She understands whey her uncle is worried since she looks like hell. Her normally bright orange hair is now blackened, only some orange strands peeking out from under the blackness. Her face, arms and stomach were blackened from the smoke as well. She looked like she was buried in coal.

"No you're not fine, you ran into a burning house recklessly and inhaled a lot of smoke. You could have died!" He yelled, throwing his arms up. Ryan sighed and ran a hand through her hair before answering.

"But I didn't." Her smart remark earned her a glare from her uncle which she immediately looked away from.

Big Jim opened his mouth to scold her again but Linda pulled him aside to talk with him privately. Ryan let out a sigh before she stood up and started walking towards the crowd of people. "That was stupid of you."

Ryan let out a groan when Julia's voice rang through her ears. "I just got a 20 minute lecture from my uncle, I don't need one from you too." Ryan snapped, as she turned around to face Julia.

"Sorry." Ryan mumbled. "I'm just tired of people treating me like a child. My dad and Duke always told me to keep the civilians away from harm, and do anything to keep them safe. That's what I did."

"Your dad and Duke also said to take care of yourself." Julia countered. "I bet they are looking down at you right now and saying "If I were there with her, I'd beat her ass for doing something so reckless." Julia smiled.

Ryan let out a laugh and shook her head. "Yeah, probably." She muttered.

Ryan's eyes looked back toward the now destroyed house and sighed, now Duke's really gone. Her eyes were scanning over every detail until they caught something that made her expression turn sour. That mystery guy was looking right in their direction, his blue eyes looking over her form.

"What is that guy still doing here?" Ryan hissed, looking back towards Julia.

Julia glanced behind her and saw Barbie looking at them before turning back towards the house. "He helped us a lot, if it weren't for him this house would still be burning and probably have spread towards the others."

"Yeah wonderful, he deserves a medal." Julia rolled her eyes at her friend. "We don't know anything about him and you invite him to you're house!? Now he knows where you live!" Ryan exclaimed.

"Look I understand you're concern but-" Julia started but was interrupted.

"Ryan, Linda; thank you for saving the reverend." Rose called out, causing Ryan to turn towards the crowd where Rose stood in the middle.

Ryan walked over to Linda and gave a side hug to her short friend, a smile appearing on both their faces as the crowd clapped. "I'm just doing my job." Linda spoke up once the clapping quieted down. Ryan rolled her eyes, a smile still on her lips. Always modest Linda.

"Thank you everyone for a job well done!" Big Jim yelled out, wrapping an arm around Ryan.

"Well we couldn't of done it without you Big Jim." Rose interrupted with a smile. Another round of applause sounded off through the streets. "I appreciate that, but this isn't about me this is about all of us. We stood together, shoulder to shoulder, like a town should at a time like these." He said.

"Now this is not going to be the last crisis Chester's Mill faces, but we'll get through the next one. With the same courage, and solidarity that we showed today. Thank you all." Big Jim said, everyone clapping at his nice speech.

"Like hell we will." A voice yelled out, causing the crowd to immediately quiet down. "Go ahead, pat yourselves on the back all you want but we're toast. Great, you can put out a fire, so what! That thing, that thing is trapping smoke and there's no way out."

"Paul, knock it off, you're scaring people." Ryan snapped, stepping closer to him.

"Ryan's right, take it easy Paul." Linda spoke up as well, stepping up next to Ryan.

Paul then suddenly pulled out his gun and pointed it up. Everyone immediately took a step back and tensed. Ryan put her hand behind her back, and reached into her pocket, slowly and subtly pulling out her gun.

"Don't you tell me to take it easy." Paul hissed, then nodded his head to Big Jim. "You're just like him. You're lying to this people and you're promising that everything's gonna be okay. IT'S NOT GONNA BE OKAY!"

"This thing it never gonna go away and we're all gonna die!" He yelled.

He suddenly turned and fired two bullets at the dome. All hit it but immediately backfired, hitting Freddy right through the chest.

Ryan immediately pulled out her gun and shot at Paul's hand holding the gun. He dropped it with a yell as he looked at his bloody hand. Someone then ran out of the crowd and knocked Paul to the ground in one motion. It was the mystery guy. He was standing above Paul and was now holding his gun at him, keeping him from moving.

Ryan put her gun back in her pocket before running over to Linda and Freddy. "Freddy! Freddy stay with me! Freddy! Freddy!" Linda yelled, slapping his face and shaking his body, trying to get a response.

Ryan pushed down on his bloody wound but she knew he was dead.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So there's the second chapter! <em>**

**_Please Favorite, Follow & Comment!_**

**_And remember check my bio for links to pictures._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Under The Dome; I do, however, own all my OCs.**

**Enjoy! Please Favorite, Follow & Comment! Link of Ryan's outfit in bio.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Ryan was sitting down at her dad's desk, in his office at the police station. It was late. About an hour ago her uncle dropped her off here and they waited for Linda to bring in Paul. Uncle Jim had to attend to a few things and Ryan decided to stay at the station. It's not like she had much to do anyway. Ever since the dome came she'd go into her dad's office, late a night, and file reports on what happened. About what Julia updates her on, about the powers the dome possesses, and she even files about the military which she has been checking up on every morning. It became a habit of her's, she knew that no one would probably ever see the reports but, in a weird way that she can't explain, it helps her calm down whenever she's stressed. Her only hope is that one day this dome will come down and that is when she'd reveal her reports in hopes someone could use the information to try and figure out what it is exactly.

Ryan sighed loudly and ran a hand through her hair as she looked at her multiple paper report before saving it and exiting out. There had to be a way out of this damn thing. How could it just appear out of nowhere? Even the military don't know what it is, which is a terrible sign. It means they don't even know what it is, and Ryan was seriously hoping that they would be the cause to all of it. At least then they'd have answers and would know it's not some paranormal activity.

"PAUL!" Linda's voice yelled out from down where the cells are and Ryan immediately jumped up and ran out of the office. She ran down the hallway and when she turned the corner she saw Paul, free, running out of the hall leading to the cells.

"Paul stop!" Ryan yelled put but it was useless.

Paul ran right towards Ryan and swung at her, which she avoided by ducking. Ryan swung a punch of her own and hit him in the face and followed it up by throwing a kick to his side.

Paul grunted before he lunged forward, grabbed Ryan's hair and swinging her to the side. Ryan stumbled back a few feet and when she turned to confront Paul again, she was met with the end of a gun hitting her temple. Hard. Ryan's body reacted against her wishes, her body immediately stumbled to the side before she tripped on her feet and fell to the ground with a hard thud.

Her hand was gripping the injured area, which was without a doubt bleeding, and her vision was completely blurred and unfocused. Her brain was pounding against her skull painfully and her vision changed from being blurred to dizzy. The entire room was spinning and she momentarily forgot where she was. It took a few minutes before the dizziness and the pounding became bearable and that's when she sat up, which she immediately regretted.

The dizziness hit her like a speeding truck. And soon the dizziness became too much and caused her head to pound painfully, so painful that she desperately tried to cover her eyes in hopes it will help in someway. It felt like a lifetime but in reality it was just seconds, but Ryan's vision became normal again and her head wasn't pounding as badly as before.

Very slowly, she got up, first to her knees then she slowly stood up until she was crouching and then she slowly straightened up all the way. And she couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief as nothing painful came back to her like before. And, just like before, she slowly turned and began walking towards the holding cells where she heard Linda yelling out from.

"Linda?" She winced hearing how bad her voice sounded, it was as if she hadn't spoken in weeks!

Linda seemed too distracted to notice, and continued to call out. "Ryan! Ryan get the keys on the bench!"

Ryan walked to the bench, got the keys and unlocked the cell Linda was locked in. "What happened? Why were you locked in there? How did Paul get out?" Ryan hurriedly asked as she opened the cell.

Linda rushed out and was about to answer but Ryan's injured form caught her attention. "You're bleeding, what happened?"

Ryan opened her mouth to answer but she suddenly couldn't remember why her head was bleeding and pounding. Her eyebrows furred together and she looked to the ground as she tried to recall the memories. "I think I fell." She finally muttered.

"You think?" Linda asked immediately, her shock and worry all mixed together as one.

"Linda, forget it! What happened with Paul? How did he escape?" Ryan quickly changed the subject so Linda would drop the subject to her unknown injury.

And just like that Linda's focus was now on the runaway officer. "He tricked me, we need to find him." Linda explained, rushing towards the main office.

"Wait, what do you mean he tricked you?" Ryan yelled out as she rushed after he friend, her head becoming dizzy again but she forced herself to push it aside. She had much more important matters to deal with then a little cut on her head.

"Forget it Ryan! He's a fugitive on the lose, we don't know what he'll do. We need to catch him now." Linda quickly interrupted as she hurriedly gathered her weapon and keys before rushing out the door.

Just as she hopped into the car she rolled down her window and yelled out to Ryan. "You stay here!"

"What!? Why? I'm your only officer left, I can help-" Ryan started but Linda wasn't having it.

"No, you're injured badly. I want you to clean up that head wound." Linda yelled out and before Ryan could protest anymore, she sped out into the streets and drove fast down the town.

Ryan huffed and stomped back towards the station. She made her way towards the bathroom and looked in the mirror. The cut on her temple was only centimeters away from her right eye. It was still bleeding, the trail of blood trailing down past her chin and onto her neck. She quickly wet a washcloth before pressing down on the wound. She hissed slightly from the pain but keep it tightly pressed against the injury. After a few seconds, she removed the now bloody washcloth before she got a bandage and put Neosporin on it before she strapped the bandage to her wound.

Once that was taken care of she quickly grabbed her keys from her dad's office and made her way out to the car and drove off. She had absolutely no idea where to look for Linda so she decided to go to Julia's. She needed to talk with her about earlier and some other things, Ryan was planning on talking to Julia in the morning but now seemed like the best time to do so.

* * *

><p>Ryan walked up Julia's front steps before knocking on the door. If she could have called her before she would have; it was late and Ryan just suddenly shows up, that's kind of creepy. Ryan only had to wait a few minutes before the door opened and Ryan smiled when she saw Julia, already in her PJs and looking very annoyed with her friend at the moment. Ryan was still smiling, taking in Julia's appearance one more time before looking her friend in the eye.<p>

"You've looked better." Julia scoffed with an eye roll before moving to shut the door but Ryan quickly stopped her. "No wait I'm sorry!" Ryan quickly said as a laugh escaped her lips upon seeing the annoyance written all over Julia's face.

"What is it? Do you even know what time it is Ryan?" Julia practically whined as her friend pushed past her and into her house.

Ryan walked past Julia and into her living room, shrugging with a small smirk. "I don't know, like 11 almost 12."

Julia rolled her eyes and slammed the door, showing her irritation in a rather childish way. "Alright no need to throw a tantrum, I came with a reason." Ryan chuckled as she held her hands up as a surrender.

"What?" Julia asked, leaning against the archway, staring over at her friend. "Woah, wait, why is you're head bandaged?" Julia asked seeing the fairly sized bandage near her eyes, a red spot visible showing that it was fresh.

Ryan simply waved her off before speaking. "Okay so-" Ryan immediately stopped talking an tensed as heavy footsteps could be heard. Her hand immediately reached for her gun in her back pocket, as she rushed to Julia's side, her gun raised and ready for the person coming down the stairs.

"Ryan wait!" Julia gasped at Ryan's fast actions.

The person was now visible and froze when they noticed the loaded gun pointed right at them. It was that guy again! Except this time he was shirtless and his hair was wet, with a towel thrown over his shoulder. He immediately raised his hands, a sign of surrender as the girl continued to point the gun at him; her expression now sour, replacing her focused look.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Ryan asked, glancing back Julia who was running a hand down her face in exasperation.

"He's staying over." Julia explained as she motioned for Ryan to put the gun down, but Ryan refused to move and even refused to take her eyes off him for more than a few seconds.

However when she heard Julia's sentence her head snapped over to her friend. "What?!" Ryan snapped. "You let this complete stranger into your house! I mean it was bad enough with him knowing where you lived but now you're letting him stay over and use up you're water!" Ryan exclaimed, throwing her hands up.

"Quit waving that thing around!" Julia gasped as her eyes stayed on the gun in her friend's hand. Ryan rolled her eyes but tucked her gun back into her pocket. "Ryan I was letting him stay since the dome came down, what was I supposed to do? Leave him in his car? He saved Joe's life and many lives today!" Julia said.

"Yes! He had a car he was fine. And I don't care if she saved lives, hell I wouldn't have cared if he saved the Queen of England. He could have been half dead on the streets and I still wouldn't have let him in." Ryan said crossing her arms as she gave Julia a pointed look.

Julia sighed at her friend's anger before answering. "Nice Ryan, very nice." She mumbled. "Anyway," Julia quickly tried to change the subject. "if I recall, you two haven't been introduced properly. Ryan this is Barbie, Barbie this is my best friend Ryan."

Ryan let out a laugh as she looked back up towards the guy still standing in the middle of the stairs. "Barbie? What, was Ken already taken?" She mocked, her smirk cold and hostile.

Barbie rolled his eyes before looking back down at the redhead with long straight hair. "It's a nickname."

"It's the name of a little girls doll." She countered, her smirk still present on her lips.

"Ryan." Julia hissed, smacking her friend's arm. "Can't you be nice for just a minute?" She asked as Ryan looked over at her.

Ryan stared at Julia for a few seconds and then turned back to Barbie, giving him her usual sour look he became used to, before looking back over at Julia. "No." She said giving her friend a pointed look.

Julia sighed while running a hand through her hair. "You came here to talk to me about something.." She trailed off, desperate for her friend to stop glaring over at Barbie.

"Yeah." Ryan nodded, glancing over at Julia. "But let's go outside, I don't want him listening in." Ryan practically hissed as she brushed past Julia and walking out the door, hearing Julia apologizing for her behavior.

Ryan's face was hit with the cool breeze and she suddenly felt dizziness hit her again, only this time stronger than ever. She groaned and held her head, clenching her eyes tightly, but the dizziness and pounding was extremely painful. Ryan didn't even hear Julia stomp onto the porch, rambling on about how rude she was. However, Julia did notice after a few seconds Ryan's strange behavior.

"Ryan, are you okay?" Julia asked as she walked closer to her friend who was tightly closing her eyes while holding her head.

Ryan took a deep breath before glancing over at Julia, her vision blurred together which was only adding on to her dizziness and pounding. "Yeah, fine." She whispered, slowly straightening up.

But Julia wasn't convinced. "Are you sure? You look pale." Julia said, noticing Ryan's naturally lightly tan skin was white as a ghost.

Ryan nodded her head, and stood up before taking a step back from her friend. Her legs, however, felt weaker and she stumbled slightly and was lucky for Julia steadying her. "Ryan?!" Julia exclaimed grabbing her friend's arms to support her.

And then Julia felt Ryan's body go limp and she was pulled down to her knees as Ryan's body fell to the ground. "Oh my god, Ryan!" Julia gasped as she moved her friend onto her legs, trying to hit her cheek for a response.

"Barbie!" Julia yelled, looking towards the door. "Barbie hurry!"

Barbie, immediately came out the front door and was kneeling beside her in a flash, his hands turning Ryan's face towards him. "What happened?" He asked.

"I don't know, she-she just collapsed." Julia choked out.

"It must be from her head." He muttered, seeing her bandage covering an open wound, the blood spot on the bandage was slowly increasing in size. "We need to get her to the hospital, this isn't good." He informed Julia, picking Ryan up in his arms before following her down to her car.

* * *

><p>Ryan was sitting outside on her uncle's porch. It was about 9 am and she was released from the hospital about an hour ago. After Julia and Barbie took her to the hospital when she fainted last night, she was tested and taken into surgery. The cut was deep enough for her to have to get 10 stitches, nothing too big and they kept her overnight to watch her minor concussion.<p>

Now it would be an understatement to say Big Jim was furious when he got a visit from Julia in the middle of the night only to find out his niece was in the hospital having surgery done to help fix her concussion. He rushed down there and was relieved to see her sleeping peacefully, the surgery successful and was told from the doctors that her injury was going to heal nicely. But when she woke up, boy did she get an earful.

After her uncle signed her out, she got a ride with him and had to endure a lecture the whole ride to his house. She wanted to go to her house but his stubbornness was wore then hers and also he was the one driving so she really didn't have much to say.

Ryan was too busy eating to hear the talk between father and son but she did notice when her uncle practically stomped out of the house. "Got a mission Uncle Jim?" She called out, a teasing smile playing on her lips.

He turned and gave her a sour look before speeding off in his car. Ryan chuckled and shook her head before continuing to eat her bagel. "Are you feeling better Ryan?" She heard Junior's voice ask from the doorway.

She turned to him and smiled, moving over and letting him sit next to her on the porch swing. "Yeah, much. Thank god the dizziness and pounding is gone. That was hell." She stated, taking a bite out of her bagel.

Junior smiled over at his cousin which she returned, but she smile vanished immediately when she noticed something. "What?" She muttered, gripping his chin and turning his head slightly so she could see the cut in his mouth and nose, a bruise even forming.

"Who did that?" She literally snarled when she noticed those were from a punch to the face, repeated it looks like.

Junior sighed and brushed her hands way before he looked to the side. "It's nothing." He mumbled. He felt embarrassed enough when he was telling his dad, he did not want his crazy protective cousin to start a riot.

"Junior." She said more firmly, the tone in her voice suggesting that he better tell her.

Junior sighed before glancing over at Ryan, her face angry. He looked away from her again and mumbled the answer.

"What?" She asked.

"It was that Barbie guy, he punched me in the face." Junior spoke up more clearly.

Ryan clenched her fist at his answer. Ryan knew there was something off about him! And this is what he does! He gets his joy out a beating up teenage boys!? Furious wasn't even the word to describe what she was feeling. That asshole!

"I'll be back." She said, kissing Junior's cheek before standing up and walking towards her car, leaving Junior on the porch.

* * *

><p>Ryan was parked down the street from Rose's diner, she was currently leaning over the driver seat to reach the glove compartment and was searching for something. Bullets. Linda called her on the radio and told her that she needed help hunting down Paul, who was still on the lose. So she went home and got her better gun and now she was looking for her bullets, which she knows that she keep in the glove compartment.<p>

Aha! There they are! She smiled and pulled the pack out before she started to load up her gun, she was going to keep one in her car and keep the one in her back pocket. Which reminds her, she better reload some bullets in there just in case. Ryan pulled the gun out from her pocket and started to reload it as well. Better safe than sorry; and with some madman on the lose she'd rather be safe.

"Hey." A voice startled her, causing her to jump and turn, pointing her loaded gun right at the person. And she expression soured when she saw who it was. Barbie.

"Woah, easy." He muttered, stepping back while holding his hands up. Ryan's green eyes narrowed harshly into his blue eyes. "I have a feeling you don't like me very much." He stated after a few seconds of their stand off.

"Oh." Ryan sounded sympthtic as she tilted her head innocently. "What gave it away?" She asked, her tone practically dripping with sarcasm.

Barbie rolled his eyes at her sarcasm before looking back at her. "Look I just wanted to check up on you." And continued when he saw Ryan's confused expression. "You fainted at Julia's house, we took you to the hospital but never stayed to hear what the doctors had to say."

Most people would have been touched and thanked him but Ryan wasn't like most people. Her eyes, if possible, narrowed even more and shetook a threatening step towards him, her gun still pointed at his forehead. "What were you expecting a thank you?"

He rose an eyebrow at her harsh tone and shook his head. God why did she hate him so much? "No, I was gonna simply ask if you were feeling batter?"

Ryan rose an eyebrow as she stared at him. "Fine." Her tone flat as she answered. "Now," She continued, stepping closer to him, with her gun still raised. "why are you here?"

"I just told you, I was coming over-" Barbie started but Ryan interrupted him.

"Not that, I mean what are you doing here in this town?" She asked, her eyes glaring into his blue-green depths.

"I was just passing through and this dome came down. Wrong place at the wrong time." He answered, his eyes staring back into her bright green ones, not flinching once. Ryan gave him a sour expression before speaking.

"Now why is it that I don't believe that." She stated more instead of asking.

Barbie shrugged as he looked down at the gun that was still pointed steadily at him before looking back over to the redhead. "Maybe it's because you don't like me very much and you're trying to find something to use against me."

"That's part of it. But put yourself in my shoes, some strange guy just happens to be passing through Chester's Mill at the exact same time the dome came down. What were you doing before that happened? Why were you passing through Chester's Mill?" Ryan asked, poking his head with the gun.

Barbie looked to the side, a small smile falling onto his lips as he listened to her. "You're thinking I'm somehow the cause of this dome coming down?" He asked, looking back to her, seeming unfazed by the fact a loaded gun was pointed to his head.

"It sounds ridiculous, I know, but an invisible dome that just appears out of nowhere cutting only Chester's Mill off from the world sounds just as ridiculous." She countered, her hip cocked while her unused hand rested on it.

Barbie chuckled as he shook his head. "You know most people would be seeing this random interrogation as rude but I don't expect anything less from a detective." He said, sending a smile to her direction.

"You're avoiding my other question." She said, poking the side of his head with her gun again. "And you seem to know a little about detectives and their incisive questioning, you experience an interrogation from a detective before?" She asked.

"No." He replied.

Ryan was becoming annoyed and stepped closer, her voice harder than before. "You still haven't answered my question from before." She stated. "Why were you passing through Chester's Mill?"

He stared at her for a few seconds before answering. "I was heading to the neighboring town, the way I was going was the only way to get to it and your little town just happened to be in the middle."

Ryan grounded her teeth together, finally lowered her gun and stepped closer to him. Their faces inches way from each other as they stared into each other's eyes. Green clashing with blue. Her's narrowed dangerously while his was calm and collected. And that's when something caught her eye. She lifted her hand up, grabbed his necklace chain and pulled it above his shirt. Dog Tags.

"Military." Ryan stated, looking up towards him. His calm collected look was now replaced with neutral and blocked off, which caused her to smile internally, looks like she was getting somewhere.

"So a military just-" She started but Barbie cut her off.

"Not military anymore." He corrected, still staring at her face, their proximity still close.

"Oh, excuse me." Ryan said, holding her hands up sarcastically. "So an ex-military was just coincidentally passing through a barely known town in Maine. Yeah that doesn't sound suspicious at all." She said, nodding her head mockingly as a cold smile came to her lips.

"What I do with my life is none of your business, I already told you the reason as to why I got stuck in here." He spoke up.

"Fine, whatever, I'll brush that off for now." She suddenly said, which confused him slightly. "What I really want to talk to you about is what you did to my little cousin." She stated, immediately bringing the gun back up but this time pressing it under this chin.

"What?" He asked after a few seconds, tensing slightly at the gun's new position before connecting their eyes again.

"My cousin, Junior, he had bruises forming on his mouth and nose, and his lip was split open. When I asked him who did it he said, and I quote: It was that Barbie guy. Want to explain?" She hissed, her blazing eyes staring into his.

Barbie furred his eyebrows together in confusion. The only guy he got into a fight with was that kid that followed him to the cabin, the one who was talking about some girl and how she was his or something. The only reason he attacked him like that is because the kid punched him first. But he remembers, he punched the kid a few times and caused his mouth and nose to bleed. That must have been her cousin.

Barbie sighed, before answering. "Look I didn't know that was your cousin and besides the kid hit me first, I just roughed him up a bit." He explained, trying to use the right words that would not set her off. Apparently he didn't use the right words.

"I don't care who started it!" She snapped, pressing the gun harder under his chin. "All I care about is that you hurt my cousin! Is that what you're doing with your life now that you're an ex-military? Beat up teenagers?"

Barbie opened his mouth to reply but excruciating pain between his legs stopped him. He let out a groan as his hands instinctively covered his area as he crouched down slightly, his body bent forward as he breathed in deeply. She kicked him!

"Anyone who hurts my family answers to me, let this be a warning." Was all she said before she got back into her car, slammed the door and sped off leaving his crouched form on the street, the pain still very much present.

* * *

><p>It's been about 30 minutes since the incident between Barbie and Ryan and right now Barbie was lounging in a small diner called Sweetbriar Rose, sipping some coffee. The pain between his legs was gone now, thank god for that, and he just wanted someplace to rest since Ryan has some hell of a kick and he was sore once the pain subsided. The manager, Rose, was nice enough to get him a coffee even though he didn't ask for one.<p>

The bell on the door just behind him sounded, signalling someone had walked in. "Hey Rose, have you seen Junior?" A very familiar voice asked causing Barbie's attention to turn to Ryan. He easily spotted her near the back tables, her long redhead sticking out as she talked to Rose.

"No dear I haven't, is it important?" Rose asked as she walked back towards the counter, Ryan right behind her.

"Well I left the house and I told him to stay there until I came back and when I got there he was gone!" Ryan exclaimed as she watched Rose make coffee. "I swear that kid never listens." She muttered.

"Huh, I wonder where he gets that from." Rose countered back with a smile on her face as she turned towards Ryan.

Ryan stared at Rose with a raised eyebrow before she let out a chuckle. "I hope you're referring to Uncle Jim cause that kid does not take after me."

Rose paused her actions and turned to Ryan, her arms crossed with a smile. "Now we both know that's a lie, that boy looks up to you as if you were his older sister. I mean where did he learn to pick a pocket from anyway?" Rose countered.

Ryan stared at her with her eyebrows raised, her eyes wide and her mouth open. "He told me it was for school!" Ryan quickly defended.

"And you believed him?" Rose asked, her smile still present.

"Well, I don't know what people are teaching kids these days." Ryan said as she ran a hand through her hair. Rose shook her head with a smile which Ryan returned as she shrugged. "How was I suppose to know he'd sneak into Uncle Jim's wine cellar." Ryan said again, earning a louder laugh from Rose.

Rose shook her head, calming herself down before she grabbed the now finished coffee. "Here, go serve that gentleman at the end of the counter." Rose said, handing the pot to Ryan.

"Isn't that Angie's job?" Ryan asked, turning to look at Rose.

"It is but I haven't seen her since the dome came down, I hope she's okay." Rose explained before hurrying off to the tables in the back.

Ryan sighed before turning in Barbie's direction, and when she noticed who exactly was sitting there she tensed and frowned sourly like she usually did when she caught sight of him. "What the hell are you doing here?" She snapped, slamming the coffee on the counter.

Barbie smiled slight at her immediate annoyance upon seeing him before he held up the coffee cup slightly. "Drinking some coffee."

"Well this place isn't for-" Ryan started but was cut off as Rose rushed over.

"Ryan Jane Kings! Where are your manners?! Is that anyway to talk to a nice young man?" Rose gasped, her hands on her hips, staring at Ryan who was looking back at her shocked as she managed to hear her.

"B-But he isn't-" Ryan tried to speak once again but Rose, once again cut her off.

"No, apologize." She ordered, motioning to Barbie who was finding the entire thing amusing and was fighting back a smile but he knew it wasn't working very well since Ryan was giving him an intense glare.

"But I don't want-"

"No."

Ryan huffed at Rose as she turned towards Barbie, her eyes turning into slits when she noticed his lips twitching to force down the smile and the amusment running through his eyes. "I'm so very sorry." She growled out, her jaw clenching tightly as she glare at him.

Barbie shook his head as he waved a hand. "It's fine." He said, his voice straining as he tried to hold back a chuckle.

"Thank you." Rose said to Ryan before walking away, Ryan turned to Barbie only to find him staring at her before she huffed and stomped into the kitchen. Asshole.

"Alright listen up people, I got an announcement to make." Big Jim's voice echoed through the diner, silencing everyone and causing Ryan to walk out so she could see her uncle. "Former Deputy Paul Randolph escaped police custody. Just as a precaution, I ask you all to stay in your houses until the situation is resolved."

"I'm also putting together a search party. And I'm asking if any willing body man will join up." He continued, looking around the diner, his eyes stopping at his niece's before looking away again.

"Right here Big Jim."

"Count me in." Roger and Ollie raise their hands almost immediately.

Ryan watches as her uncle tells them information quietly before they both get up and her uncle suddenly turns to Barbie. She rolls her eyes and quickly walks out of the diner, she knew that if she asked to go with him he'd say no, so she decided not to tell him.

* * *

><p>Ryan was currently walking through the woods with Linda, both armed and alert. They were hunting down Paul. It was Linda who spotted his squad car in the woods when she was out searching. Which was actually a bad thing; the woods were like his second home, him being a hunter an all. He probably knew these woods like it was the back of his hand, while Linda and Ryan only been in the woods a couple times of their life. Another advantage he had was his hunting experience, he knew how to be quiet. So Linda and Ryan were certainly at a disadvantage but they needed Paul behind bars, he was a danger to the public now.<p>

So far they haven't come across anything..well except a pig. Nearly gave her a heart attack when Linda jumped forward and aimed her gun. Of course when they saw it was a pig Ryan smacked Linda's arm and told her to cool it. They were deeper into the forest now and it was around sunset, which defiantly wasn't good. And they were no where close to finding Paul.

Linda suddenly motioned for Ryan to come closer but silently, and when she did she saw a clearly with three people standing. Big Jim, in the middle, Barbie on one side aiming his gun at Paul who was on the opposite side aiming his gun as well.

Ryan motioned for Linda to go one way while she wen the other, they were silent and making sure of it. The three men were in a little conflict so it seems with Barbie and Paul playing chicken. Paul pointing his weapon at Big Jim while Barbie had his pointed at Paul; both men ready to take the shot, both men with military background, and both men not going to back down.

But we Paul jerked forward, his gun pointed at Big Jim, Ryan's instincts took control. Of course she didn't realize what he was doing, it honestly looked like he was about to take a shot, a shot at her uncle. And it seemed Linda thought the same cause at the exact same time two bullets fired and hit their target right in the chest only from different angles.

Linda slowly walked out, her gun still aimed and her body tense. Ryan then jumped down from her small perch, appearing slightly behind Paul's body. Both women gave the two men looks before they put their guns away.

Ryan made it a mission to keep from looking at her uncle since she knew he was mad at her for coming along but this was something she was now permanently committed to. Linda trusts her enough now, why shouldn't her uncle? Of course she wanted to smack herself for asking such a stupid question. Her uncle has always been so over protective of her.

* * *

><p>Ryan had caught a ride with Linda, still trying to stay away from her uncle, and they both drove behind Big Jim's car with Barbie and Paul's body inside. They were heading to Reverend Coggin's house to deliver him another body. The two cars pulled up to Coggins house and they all got out, Barbie picking up the clothed body as he followed Linda inside while Ryan decided to stay by the cars.<p>

Her uncle was talking quietly to Coggins for a few minutes and when Linda came out he asked Barbie to wait by the car. Fantastic. Ryan rolled her eyes.

She was leaning against Linda's car as he leaned against Big Jim's car. It was silent, not an uncomfortable one...well at least not for Ryan. Barbie, however, was fidgeting every now and then, he would shift his feet or repeatedly replace his hands in his pockets and it was starting to annoy her.

"Do you have a problem keeping still?" Her voice cut through the silence, immediately catching his attention.

He stared at her for a few seconds before looking to the side, shrugging. "It's been a long day, I just want to get out of this drama."

Ryan watched him for a few seconds before turning back to watch her uncle and Linda talk. "That was nice shooting by the way." He spoke up, causing her to look back over to him, him already looking at her.

"It was instincts, from where I was sitting it looked like he was about to fire." She said quietly, as she stuffed her hands in her back pockets, her habit.

Ryan suddenly turned to him, her eyebrow raised. "If you want to stay out of the drama, why'd you go?"

Barbie gave a half smile as he leaned his head back against the car, still keeping his eyes on her. "Again with the questions?" He asked and Ryan was slightly shocked when she realized he was teasing her.

"It's all part of being a detective." She said back, her own half smile making it's way on her face.

His smile widened slightly as a quiet chuckle escaped his lips, and when he was about to reply, Linda and Jim walked over to the two of them. "I'll drop you off Ryan." Linda smiled as she got into her car.

"And we're having a talk later." Her uncle spoke up causing her to give him a sheepish smile in return.

Ryan turned and opened the passenger door, looking up at the two men only to see Barbie looking at her with a slight smile. Ryan quickly averted her eyes and shook her head as she got into the car with Linda.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay so that was chapter three, and I finished this literally 40 minutes before midnight since I refused to stop right in the middle! <strong>_

_**Okay so in this chapter we finally introduce Ryan and Barbie properly so she isn't calling him that guy anymore and obviously she doesn't trust him. And adding in that she found out he beat up Junior didn't help much either. But at the end I allowed them to have a moment, hoping Ryan could see that he might not be so bad. Oh and Barbie doesn't love her already! This isn't a fairy tail! He is simply amused by her hating him and he smiles at the end since he got her to loosen her hard walls she built up. **_

_**Please Favorite, Follow, & Comment!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Under The Dome; I do, however, own all my OCs.**

**Enjoy! Please Favorite, Follow & Comment! Link of Ryan's outfit in bio.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Ryan was speeding down the street, blaring her horn at anyone who got in her way and was driving over every curve, almost taking out a few pedestrians as she drove. She was on a mission. It was early in the morning but she couldn't wait until later, this was big. She filed a report as she was interviewing the two women and now she was rushing to find Linda. The first place she was checking was the police station.

Once she arrived she grabbed the file from the passenger seat and jumped out of the car. She ran up the steps and burst through the door, running through the halls towards the main room. Linda was sitting at one of the minor desks, reading through the newspaper and looked up when she heard Ryan running down the halls.

Ryan stopped right in front of the desk and smacked her report on the desk. "Read it." Was all she said as she looked at Linda, her expression cold and serious.

Linda stared up at Ryan for a few more seconds before she reached out and grabbed the papers, opening it and beginning to read. Her eyebrows furred together when she read the title but continued nonetheless. After looking and reading each paper thoroughly she looked up at Ryan shocked.

"Wha-Where did you hear this?" She stuttered out, glancing back down at the papers. The title of the report: Two Girls Missing.

"I got a call earlier when I was here, these two women wanted to talk to someone immediately. So I went out to meet them and they told me everything." Ryan explained as she she moved the papers so they were next to each other.

"Jessica Winds and Madison Frost." Linda muttered as she looked over the names with a recent picture attached to it.

"Read their descriptions." Ryan spoke up, causing Linda to look at her confused for a moment before looking down at the reports again. "Out loud." Ryan specified.

Linda hesitated before reading out. "Both in their early twenties. Both 5'6. Both weighing around 120 pounds. Both were last seen in the afternoon. Jessica last seen the day the dome came down and Madison last seen yesterday."

Linda looked up at Ryan, her eyes wide which held confusion and worry. "Wh-What does this mean?" She couldn't help but ask. Her head has been hurting ever since she woke up and now it felt as if twenty pounds was dropped on her.

"It means we have someone out there who has a certain taste in girls." Ryan explained as she picked up the files before walking into her office, leaving the door open.

"How do you know that?" Linda asked as she followed her friend into her office, watching as Ryan threw the papers on her desk and sitting down with a loud sigh.

"What else could have happened? They couldn't have just left, we're all trapped and where would they hide? This town isn't very big. That only leaves it down to someone abducting them." Ryan explained as she turned on her computer and typing on it.

"We can't tell the people about this." Ryan suddenly spoke, glancing up at Linda.

"What?!" Linda gasped a she looked over at her friend, shocked she would ever say something like that.

"Would you rather have this town up in a chaos cause someone is after girls?" Ryan asked, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms. "I will find this person. I promise you that. And I will bring them down."

Linda stared at Ryan as she began to type again on the computer before sighing and leaving her in the office.

* * *

><p>"What the.." Ryan muttered as she got out of her car, seeing a riot forming on one side of the dome. She had gotten a call from Linda on the radio saying she needed her to help settle the people down. She was just expecting a fight or something, not half the town forming a mob.<p>

"Linda!" Ryan yelled out, pushing her way through the crowd and towards Linda who was in front of the dome, blocking everyone from getting closer and holding he rhands out in front of her.

"What's happening?" She asked once she was by her friend's side, her eyes looking towards the military before looking back at Linda.

"The military's leaving."

"What?!" Ryan couldn't help but hiss as she looked back towards the soldiers. And that's when she noticed they were packing everything up. Some were on the phone but majority of them were packing their equipment and heading towards the trucks.

"Why is the military leaving, we're American citizens; the military's supposed to help us." Ollie called out over the crowd.

Linda looked at him and motioned for him to calm down before raising her hands. "Everybody listen, I understand that you're angry but I'm gonna ask you to disperse." Linda ordered, however no one listened, in fact they got even more angry.

"Now!" She yelled more firmly and pulled out her gun.

Reverend then pushed through the crowd and began to talk senescence. He was saying how it was god's plan or something. She didn't care. All Ryan knew was that his little speech was causing the crowd to become in an even more frenzy.

Her uncle suddenly appeared next to Linda and leaned down, both talking in low voices. "Alright, alright! I don't blame you for wanting answers." Her uncle suddenly shouted which caused the crowd to quiet down immediately.

"We all want to know when this thing is coming down but this is not helping." He continued, everyone's attention on him.

"The government's left us here to rot." Ollie suddenly spoke up, the attention going to him. "You're a councilman Rennie, why should we trust you?" He asked, a cold wicked smile on his old face.

"Because they're out there Ollie, and I'm in here." Big Jim countered, silencing the man. "Now please listen to the Sheriff; as soon as we know what's going on out there so will you." Big Jim reassured, nodding his head.

Ryan was watching the military, she did glance back to see the crowd disappearing, but immediately looked back. All the soldiers had finished packing and were getting in their trucks. They were leaving. Three days without anything and now they just leave. What assholes!

"Linda?!" She heard her uncle exclaim which caused her to turn immediately. Linda's body was leaning against her uncle's, that's the only reason she's still standing. Quickly Ryan ran over to her and helped her, Barbie running over out of nowhere and slinging her arm around his shoulders.

"Let's get her in the car." Ryan said, running over to open her uncle's car as Barbie and Big Jim put her in the backseat, Ryan closing the door after.

"Ryan follow me to the hospital." Her uncle yelled out as he got into his car before driving off, Ryan right behind him.

* * *

><p>Ryan helped them pull Linda out of the car and she went to open the door so they could carry her in, she was passed out and she was burning up as well. Ryan followed closely behind the two as they walked quickly through the hospital, but stopped when the nurse came to take over.<p>

"Ryan." A familiar voice got her attention. She turned and saw Junior standing in the room doorway next to the one Linda was currently in.

"Junior?" Ryan couldn't help but feel confused but noticing his bandaged hand. "What happened?" She asked hurriedly, gently grabbing his hand.

"Oh, I was chopping wood I just got a little cut." He brushed off and lightly smacked her hands away when she tried to grab his injured one again.

Ryan looked up at Junior and gave him a raised eyebrow. "Really?"

But before he could say anything Big Jim noticed him. "Junior?"

"Dad."

Ryan turned away from them as they talked before looking back over to Linda, she looked pale which was weird since she is naturally tan, and Ryan could see the sweat building up from outside the room. Suddenly another person was rushed in, he was passed out as well and had sweat all over.

She glanced to the side when she saw Barbie standing next to her. "I wonder what's happening." She mumbled.

"No idea." He mumbled as well, as they watched another patient being rushed in looking just like Linda. "But I think it's spreading." Ryan looked over at him as he said that and was about to open her mouth but she got interrupted.

"We need to get more cots out from the basement." A nurse exclaimed as she rushed to help yet another patient.

"I'll get it." Barbie spoke up as he turned and walked down the hallway.

"Junior go with him." Her uncle said which caused Ryan to tense. Junior, hesitantly, walked after Barbie as Ryan watched him go. She still didn't like him around Barbie. He did after all beat her cousin up. Why wouldn't he do it again?

Ryan watched for a few more seconds before she rushed out to follow a nurse who needed her help. The nurse had asked her to get her blankets and she was currently rushing down the hall towards the closet. Her head was beginning to hurt and she felt slightly off balanced but she brushed it off. That nurse needed those blankets, people were rolling in sick fast.

Ryan, with vision still blurred, turned the corner only to run straight into someone's chest. The person immediately grabbed her arms and held her steady. "Easy now." A deep voice muttered as Ryan gripped her head.

"Are you okay?" The same voice asked her, causing her to look up into dark brown eyes. The man was fairly tall and had a small built on him, his skin tan and his dark brown hair was short and wavy. She felt slightly embarrassed since she ran into a very attractive guy.

"S-Sorry." She internally cringed as she heard herself stutter. Wonderful.

"It's alright." He spoke up, giving her a charming smile. "How are you feeling?"

Ryan looked at him confused which caused him to smile as he rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry you probably don't remember; I fixed up your concussion." He explained as he lifted his hand up and brushed his fingers against her bandage stitches.

"Oh." Ryan muttered. "Thanks. It feels much better." She whispered, her head pounding and her neck beginning to cramp.

Ryan grimaced as she rubbed her neck. Why is it suddenly hurting? "So you're a doctor?" Ryan questioned as she dropped her hand, hoping he wouldn't notice her sudden strange behavior.

"Well, almost." He mumbled, looking sheepish. "I was living here for about two days, I was hoping to study under an experienced professional doctor but then this thing came down." He explained, smiling at her which she returned slightly.

"Well you did a pretty damn good job with my concussion." Ryan muttered which caused the man to chuckle slightly.

He then held his hand out, a charming smile still present on his lips. "I'm Lucas." He said. Ryan gave him a smile as she held her hand out. "Ryan." She mumbled embarrassed as Lucas brought her hand up to his lips before pressing a soft kiss to the back of her hand.

"Nice to meet you." He said as he let go of her hand slowly.

Ryan managed a smile but she suddenly felt weak, too weak to stand and she stumbled to the side. If Lucas hadn't of caught her, she surely would have hit the wall. "You're burning up." She heard him muttered.

Ryan felt her body being picked up, her head leaning against something and she knew Lucas was carrying her. That was all she remembers before she blacked out.

* * *

><p>Barbie was staying by Big Jim, they just found out that the hospital doesn't have enough antibiotics for everyone. He told Big Jim about possibly having some in the pharmacy down the street. He was waiting for Big Jim by the door, Big Jim was getting a gun out of his truck and gave it to Junior, which was a pretty stupid idea, Barbie thought.<p>

Big Jim was talking to his son quietly in front of the hospital when he suddenly froze and looked inside shocked. "Ryan!" He suddenly yelled as he ran inside the building, Junior right behind him.

Barbie straightened up and quickly followed in after them. When he got inside he walked down the halls where he heard Jim's voice the strongest, he was yelling at the doctors trying to get answers as to what happened to his niece. Barbie turned the corner and saw three nurses holding back Jim and Junior. He walked closer and saw a dark haired doctor carrying Ryan into one of the rooms.

Her body was limp. Her arms hanging, her head leaning on the doctors shoulder for support and her usual lightly tanned skin was deathly pale. The doctor set her on the bed and began to hook her up to a machine, ordering nurses around him.

"Dad, Ryan never got vaccinated?" Junior asked as he looked over to his dad.

Big Jim was watching the doctors work away on Ryan before answering his son. "I guess not." Jim turned and noticed Barbie standing near by, he quickly walked over to him and caught his attention. "We're getting those antibiotics now."

Barbie nodded and looked back over to Ryan one last time before following Jim out of the hospital and into his car.

* * *

><p>A beeping sound was repeatedly in her head, annoying her and causing her head to pound even more. She let out a groan and slowly opened her eyes as she took in her surroundings. She felt her body unintentionally shiver causing a chill to run up her spine. She brought her hand up and wiped away the sweat that was collecting on her forehead. A fever. And her neck was still sore, and her body felt weak.<p>

Letting out a groan, Ryan realized she got sick with the bug that was spreading around. She took a deep breath and slowly looked around the room, even that simple action caused her to feel fatigued.

"Are you Officer Kings daughter?" A small, weak voice broke through the silence. Ryan turned her head to the side, with much difficulty, and looked over at the other bed in the room.

There was a girl, about 8 years old with curly light brown hair and golden eyes. Her skin was as deathly pale as Ryan's was and her body felt just as weak. Ryan stared at the girl for a few minutes before giving a small nod. The girl's eyes suddenly brightened up and a smile appeared on her face.

"You're really Ryan?!" The girl beamed as she turned more towards Ryan.

Ryan gave the girl a small smile and nodded again. The little girl let out a gasp, her bright smile still there. "I want to be just like you when I grow up!" The girl weakly squealed as she giggled slightly.

"Really?" Ryan asked, which the girl nodded excitedly to. "Why is that?" She asked again.

"Cause you're like a superhero! You're really smart, strong and you're super pretty!" The little girl exclaimed which caused Ryan to chuckle slightly.

"I'm not that great." Ryan replied as the little girl let out a gasp.

"Are too!" The little girl said loudly, soon having to take deep breathes as her body felt weaker.

Ryan looked at the girl with a soft smile. "What's your name?" She asked, which caused the girl to brighten up again like earlier.

""My names Libby." She replied.

"Libby." Ryan repeated as she smiled. "That's a really pretty name, for a really pretty girl." She said which caused Libby to blush slightly and smile brightly. Her golden eyes shining brightly in the room.

She opened her mouth to say something but the door opened, interrupting them. "How are you feeling?" A familiar voice asked.

Ryan turned her head to the side and saw Lucas standing next to her bed, smiling softly down at her. "I've been better." Ryan replied, causing the doctor to smile and chuckle softly.

"The antibiotics are on their way. Just a little longer, hang in there." He reassured, still smiling down at her. Ryan gave him a smile back and blinked in surprise when she felt him slide his hand through hers and squeeze it gently before walking out the room.

"Is that your boyfriend?" A small voice asked, startling Ryan, she turned sharply to the side and groaned as her head pounded.

"No! Why would you think he is my boyfriend?" Ryan asked, sitting up straighter so she could look over at the younger girl.

Libby giggled before answering. "Cause that's what boyfriends do with their girlfriends!" She exclaimed, referring to the event that happened between her and Lucas just a few moments ago.

"Well we aren't dating." Ryan stated, leaning her head back against her pillow with a sigh as her body got weaker by the minute.

"Why not?" Libby whined, causing Ryan to look over at her with a raised eyebrow. "He obviously likes you!" Libby announced, her smile taking up the bottom half of her face. Ryan let out a groan at the girl.

"Libby we aren't dating, I met him about an hour ago." Ryan explained, her voice weak.

Libby huffed and leaned back into her pillow, her arms crossed in a pout. Ryan shook her head, a smile appearing on her lips as the girl pouted. It was silent between the two, and Ryan decided to let her eyes close, her body in desperate need of rest. Her body was weak which was odd for her since she always kept herself in good shape, and she rarely got sick.

"You're like his princess!" Libby suddenly exclaimed, scaring Ryan and causing her to jump.

Ryan let out a groan as Libby giggled. "Libby." Ryan couldn't help but whine. "This isn't a fairy tail, he doesn't like me and I'm not his princess."

"Are too! He likes you and you like him!" Libby argued. "Princes always save their princesses." She suddenly said, causing Ryan to look over at the little girl in surprise. She sounded so serious for such a young girl.

* * *

><p>"Ryan's fever is slowly raising, but Libby's fever is the highest among the patients." A nurse's voice caused Ryan to stir before she slowly opened her eyes.<p>

Ryan was still in the hospital, she must have fallen asleep. She suddenly started to shiver and she couldn't stop no matter how hard she tried. Her body feeling even weaker and hotter then before. Ryan let out a groan before looking over at the multiple nurses in the room. She noticed Lucas standing near the counter, talking to one of the nurses in a hushed whisper.

"There's only one antibiotic left, we're still waiting for more." She managed to hear as the conversation continued. She let out another groan as she felt her head pounding even more.

"We need to give it to one of them." She heard a nurse loudly whisper.

Ryan then turned to Libby's bed. The girl was turned facing her and she was curled in a tight ball. Her body was shaking uncontrollably and her forehead was sweating badly, the light reflecting off of it. If possible it looked like her skin got even more pale and it looked like she had bags under her eyes. Ryan stared at the little girl for a few minutes before looking towards the door. There in the window were a man and a woman, both clutching each other as tears fell from their eyes.

Ryan stared at them before looking back over at Libby. Those were he parents. And they were watching their daughter die right before their eyes. That's something that no parent should have to see.

Ryan sighed and looked towards the nurses as they all hurriedly whispered. "Give it to her." She choked out, catching everyone's attention.

Lucas walked over to her bed and took her hand in his. "Ryan, we don't know when the antibiotics will be back, are you sur-" He started to say but Ryan immediately cut him off before he could say anymore.

"I don't care...just give it to her." She breathed out, her breath easily becoming uneven as her body felt even more exhausted. "I'll wait for the next one." She explained. Lucas stared at her for a few seconds before nodding softly and motioning for the nurses to give Libby the antibiotics.

Ryan felt Lucas squeeze her hand before he walked over to the counter in the room but she keep her eyes on the little girl. The nurses just finished giving her the last dose of antibiotics and already the color of her skin was returning and her shivering was slowing to a stop. Ryan smiled softly when she realized the little girl was going to beat the virus and felt her eyes begging to close.

She blinked a few more times, each time getting harder to open them. She heard a long high pitched sound before multiple voices filled her ears and that's when her eyes closed, her vision turning black.

* * *

><p>The white falls of the hospital were the first thing Ryan saw when she woke up. Her eyes burned as the bright light flooded her vision and she squeezed her eyes shut before slowly opening them again. She momentarily forgot where she was and sat up, but only managed to sit up a little before her body gave out and she fell back against the bed. Once again she looked around the room, the objects a blur at first before slowly clearing out to be like normal.<p>

That's when all the memories hit her, she gave Libby the last antibiotics. So, how was she still alive? Ryan turned her head and saw Libby sleeping in her bed, only this time she looked peaceful. She was no longer sweating and her skin wasn't pale anymore, it was a light tan. And when the girl turned in her sleep Ryan smiled as she realized the girl was very much alive and okay.

"You look awful." A soft voice said, catching Ryan's attention. Ryan looked over and saw Junior sitting in the chair next to her bed, a small smile playing on his lips but his eyes were red.

Ryan smiled and let out a weak chuckle. "What happened?" She croaked, her voice hoarse and dry. Junior, seeming to know she would need water, handed her a cup and helped her lean up to drink it.

"The hospital ran out of antibiotics, they said you told them to give it to the little girl instead." Junior explained and Ryan nodded, remembering all of those events happening before she passed out. "Then...then you stopped breathing." He whispered.

Ryan's eyebrows scrunched together as she watched Junior reach over and brush the hair from her face. "They said you're body was too weak to fight the virus any longer; they tried to get you to breath but you weren't responding. It's a miracle dad came back with the antibiotics at that time or else you would have been gone."

"I died?" Ryan asked, and Junior nodded as his eyes got glassy. She actually died...and she came back to life.

Ryan was stuck in her thoughts that she didn't notice Junior hurriedly wipe away a tear that fell from his eye. It was terrifying, watching the doctors trying to bring his cousin back to life. She was dead. She was dead!

Ryan looked over to her cousin and pulled his arm closer, pulling him down for a hug. His grip on her shoulders was tight and slightly painful but she didn't have the heart to say anything. She turned and kissed his head before resting her chin on his shoulder, as he breathed deeply trying to hold back the tears that were all threatening to escape from his eyes.

"I got to tell dad you're away." He mumbled in her hair. Ryan nodded and let him sit up and watched as he walked out of the room.

Sighing, Ryan laid back on the bed and looked up at the ceiling, her mind clouded with a million thoughts. It's almost like a dream, she was going to wake up any minute and know it was a dream. Or a joke, waiting somewhere someone was going to jump out and laugh at her being tricked. But deep inside she knew that it wasn't a dream or a joke. She actually died.

"Hey." A new voice broke her from her thoughts.

Ryan looked towards the door and saw Barbie walk in the room, sliding the door halfway closed before entering. "How you feeling?" He asked when he was sitting in the chair Junior was in, looking down at her.

"As good as a person could feel after coming back from the dead." She replied, causing a small smile to appear on his lips.

"Everyone's worried and waiting to see if you're okay." He said, Ryan looking at him confused. "What you thought that saving a little girl's life wouldn't be a big deal?" He asked, teasing her slightly.

Ryan let out a sigh as she shrugged. Barbie stared at her for a few seconds before looking over at the bed next to hers. "Is that her?" He asked quietly, realizing the girl was sleeping.

Nodding, Ryan turned and looked over at the sleeping girl before turning to face Barbie again. "Libby. She's a sweetheart." Ryan mumbled softly. A yawn escaping from her lips as she stretched on the bed.

Barbie, noticing that she was tired, sat up and reached for her hand before giving it a gentle squeeze before standing up and leaving the room, closing the door on his way out. Ryan sighed once he was gone and closed her eyes hoping to get some rest.

"He likes you." A soft voice whispered, catching Ryan's attention. Ryan slowly turned her head towards Libby and saw her golden eyes looking into her green ones.

"When you were sleeping, people weren't allowed in the room and they had to look through the window. He came by three times to check up on you." Libby explained as she stretched her body.

Ryan shook her head and chuckled softly. "How long where you awake?" She asked, her voice coming out in a whisper.

"For awhile." Libby answered quickly before changing the subject again. "Is he the reason you don't like that doctor? Is he your prince? Are you his princess?" Libby asked, a smile appearing on her face as she asked, the familiar shine in her eyes.

Ryan chuckled weakly while shaking her head. "No, no and no." She replied, answering all the girl's questions.

Libby huffed and stuck her bottom lip out in a pout as she stared at Ryan. "You're no fun." Ryan heard the girl mumble causing her to laugh as the girl turned away from her, still in full pout mode.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There's chapter four! Not as long as the others. When I saw episode four and tried to think of how to fit Ryan in there I couldn't come up with anything! But finally I did! And yes I did add in some new characters, Libby and Lucas, hope you like them!<strong>_

_**Please Favorite, Follow, & Comment! **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Under The Dome; I do, however, own all my OCs.**

**Enjoy! Please Favorite, Follow & Comment! Link of Ryan's outfit in bio.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

"_We have confirmation from military representatives that at 10 am, this morning, the people of Chester's Mill will be permitted to visit with their loved ones on the outside. The location for this is where the dome intersects with the Sixth Street Bridge. For further updates stay tuned to WYBS._" Julia's voice rang from the radio in the police station.

Linda, who was rushing to write something down, stopped what she was doing as she heard Julia's news. "It's pretty great that they're actually letting us have this." Linda stated as she looked up at Ryan who rushed in and smacked some files on her desk.

"Our guy is back at it again." Was all she muttered as she fell down in the chair with a groan.

Linda stared at Ryan for a few seconds before opening the file up. Girl Missing, was the title of the report, causing Linda to suck in a breath. "Another girl?" Linda asked, shocked as she looked over towards Ryan.

"Yeah." Ryan answered as she turned towards her friend. "Read the description, exact same as the other two." She practically hissed as she stood up and bent down as she began to put her long hair into a ponytail.

"What are we going to do about this?" Ryan asked as she straightened up.

"Right now, nothing." Linda answered as she closed the file and stood up. Ryan stared at her friend in shock as she heard the news.

"What?!" Ryan nearly shouted as she grabbed the file and quickly followed Linda, who was walking out of the building. "Linda you want to put this case on hold? We can't do that, who knows what else this guy will do. We can't give him time, we need to attack now."

Linda turned and stopped Ryan, who gave her a glare. "Look I understand why you want to get this guy, I do too. But I have important things to attend to right now, people are going near the dome, we have to make sure they are safe." Linda explained before she hopped in her car and drove off.

Ryan huffed before walking towards her car, getting in and slamming the door closed before driving off as well.

* * *

><p>Ryan parked her car down the street from the crowd of people before she shut it off and got out. She leaned over towards the passenger seat and grabbed the gun from her glove compartment and tucking that inside her back pocket. Once she closed and locked her car she walked up the small hill and looked over the large crowd of people surrounding the whole street. She walked over to the end of the small metal fence off the side of the road and leaned against it, watching from behind as the crowd greeted their loved ones.<p>

"Hey." Someone said, causing Ryan to turn her head to the side. "Are you sure you're well enough to be standing? Let alone walking." Lucas chuckled, causing Ryan to smile slightly.

"I feel fine." She reassured, looking back towards the people.

"All my patients say that when I ask how they're doing." Lucas chuckled, leaning very closely next to her on the fence, their arms brushing. "Ryan you actually died yesterday, I don't think it's safe for you to be up and moving so fast. You're probably pushing your body."

Ryan let out a small sigh as she turned to look at Lucas, his dark eyes staring into her green ones, his eyes full of concern. "Lucas I feel fine. I appreciate you being concerned but there's no need." She explained, her eyes firmly locked into his.

Lucas sighed before slowly nodding his head.

"Are you here for someone?" Ryan spoke up after a few seconds of silence.

Lucas suddenly smiled brightly and nodded his head. "Yeah, my mom and my sister, hopefully they come. They're my only family left." He said as he turned his head to look through the crowd of people, looking for his family.

"That's nice." Ryan said softly as she smiled at him.

Lucas returned her smile, his eyes staring deeply into hers. "Ryan." A voice broke their staring, causing her to look around Lucas, seeing Barbie walking towards her but stopping when he noticed her talking with someone.

Ryan noticed he needed to tell her something and nodded to him, silently telling him to hold on. Ryan then turned back at Lucas who was giving Barbie an intense stare. "I'll talk to you later." He mumbled before leaving quickly.

Ryan's eyebrows drew together as she watched Lucas walk away quickly, Barbie walking towards her while glancing over to the guy before looking back at her. "What was that about?" He asked causing Ryan to look over at him.

"I have no idea." She said shrugging. "Anyway, what did you need?"

"Linda is asking if you'd watch the crowd and make sure no one touches the dome." He said, leaning next to her while crossing his arms.

Ryan rose an eyebrow as she watched him, Barbie looking off towards the crowd before glancing at her only to see her already looking at him with a pointed look. "And she couldn't come and ask me this herself because?"

"She's talking with her fiance." He answered.

"Ah." Ryan nodded. "Wait, you've been helping Linda out, why aren't you watching the people?" Ryan asked as she crossed her arms as well.

Barbie looked down to her and gave her a look. "I am." He said.

Ryan scoffed and rolled her eyes as she nodded her head. "Yeah, I can see you're doing a great job." She replied back, sarcasm dripping in very word.

Barbie rolled his own eyes at her before speaking up. "I'm watching them, just because I'm talking to you doesn't mean I can't watch them." He said back, looking down into her green eyes.

Ryan rose an eyebrow and stared back into his blue eyes for a few seconds before turning back to face the crowd. "Oh look someone's touching the dome." She suddenly spoke up, causing Barbie to immediately straighten up and start to rush over to the crowd of people.

Ryan laughed a she quickly grabbed his sleeve and pulled him to a stop. "I'm messing with you." She laughed again. "Learn to laugh, it's good for you." She said when Barbie just stared at her, not seeming to find her little stunt funny.

"Hilarious." He mumbled, moving back to lean against the fence next to her.

"I know." Ryan replied, a smug little smile playing on her lips. Barbie turned to meet her smug look and allowed a smile to appear on his face as he chuckled silently while shaking his head at her.

"You expecting anyone?" Barbie suddenly asked, catching Ryan's attention as she immediately turned to look at him however Barbie was looking out towards the crowd of people.

"Not really." She mumbled causing Barbie to look over at her in question.

"You don't have family?" Hes asked, turning slightly to look over at her.

Ryan let out a sigh as she looked at him. "I do, two older brothers and my mom, but we don't talk." She explained, her body tensing as she remembered how terrible her family was, her mother being the worse.

"Why?"

Ryan suddenly looked up at him, connecting their eyes. "Look who's full of questions today." She said, placing her hand on her hip as she stood form the fence and turned towards him.

"Sorry." He quickly said when he realized what he asked.

"Whatever." Ryan muttered, crossing her arms. She swallowed as she looked towards the ground before speaking. "When my parents got divorced they went to court to fight for custody of all three of us. My mom won my brothers and my dad won me. Haven't talked to them since, hell they didn't even come to my dad's funeral. Didn't even send anything." She explained.

Ryan let out a sigh as Barbie stared at her, waiting to hear the rest. "It's probably because of that witch, she never liked me and hated how my dad would always spoil me. She's probably not letting them make any contact with me." Ryan finished.

"Wow." Barbie muttered. "Some mother."

Ryan smiled slightly as a some chuckle came from her lips.

"You miss them? Your brothers I mean." He asked looking over at her.

Ryan was silent for a second before she nodded her head, staring back at him. "Yeah, it was my mother that I couldn't stand not them." She said.

Barbie turned and looked back towards the crowd. "How long do you think the military will have this go on?" he heard Ryan ask, and turned to face her. She was looking out towards the crowd of people.

"No idea." He mumbled back turning to look at the crowd as well.

Ryan sighed as her eyes trailed over the many bodies, she then looked up towards the people on the opposite side of the dome. Many of them talking to their loved ones already while others were waving big signs around. Her eyes then stopped when they saw a sign. A sign with her name on it. Ryan looked and saw a tall boy with light brown hair waving it around.

She knew it was weird, it wasn't for her. It was probably for some guy named Ryan. However when the guy turned and looked in her direction, her green eyes meeting his own green eyes, she knew who it was. Her older brother.

"Joshua!" She gasped, causing Barbie to look back at her and watch her as she run over towards the crowd of people.

Ryan pushed her way to the front and couldn't stop the large smile from appearing on her face when she stood right in front of her older brother. His smile as large as hers as he looked down at his baby sister. He then turned and his mouth was moving, and then suddenly another familiar face came over to them. Ryan, if possible, smiled even wider when she saw her oldest brother Alex now standing there.

Ryan stepped under the caution tape and pressed both her hands up against the dome as she stared up at her brothers. Both have defiantly aged, not just physically but mentally as well, she could tell. They both got taller and Alex even was growing a beard but they still looked like her annoying teenage brothers.

Joshua looked down towards the notebook he was holding and flipped the paper before holding it up to her. We miss you, it what it said.

Ryan smiled down at it as she felt tears well up in her eyes. "I miss you too." She said to them, knowing they probably couldn't hear her but still said it nonetheless.

But when another person stood next to them, causing her to look over at the person, her smile immediately vanished. It was her mother. And she looked exactly like she did the day she left. Her pin-straight light brown hair fell to her shoulders and her brown eyes stared into her daughter's. Ryan felt her body going cold as she stared at the witch that ruined her life.

"Oh so you show up here since there's a bunch of cameras but you couldn't even be bothered to show up to your ex-husband's funeral?" Ryan couldn't help but hiss as she glared at the woman, wishing she could hear her words.

"You bitch, why did you come? Was it because you thought you could use me to get on TV and act heartbroken since your daughters trapped on the other side?" Ryan asked. Go away!" Ryan snapped, her eyes tearing up again but not from happiness like before, from all the pent up anger she's kept hidden for years.

"I freaking hate you!" She yelled before turning and pushing her way through the crowd.

She wiped a stray tear away quickly as she began walking out of the crowd and down the street. But she didn't get far because Barbie stepped in front of her. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." She mumbled, looking back towards her family one last time and seeing all three of them staring at her, before she brushed past Barbie and back towards her car.

Barbie watched as Ryan rushed off before looking back at where she turned to look, there were three people staring in his direction. Two men and a woman. His guess is that it's probably her mother and brothers. The mother was crying as one of the boys comforted her while the other guy was staring directly at him. Barbie stared back at her brother for a few seconds before he turned his head away and began watching the crowd again.

* * *

><p>"What did your brothers have to say?" Big Jim asked his niece after she told him she saw her mother and brothers at the dome. They were both leaning against his truck, he called her over when he pulled up, seeing her leaning against her car looking very deep in a thought.<p>

"That they missed me." She said letting a small smile come to her face. She wished she stayed behind to talk to her brothers more but when her mother showed up it got too much for her to take.

Big Jim opened his mouth to speak but someone yelling caught their attention. "Councilman Rennie! We're dead! It's coming down!" Dodee yelled as she ran down towards the two.

Ryan and Big Jim immediately straightening up as she stopped in front of them. "Slow down Dodee. W-What are you talking about? What's coming down? Big Jim asked.

"The army is going to blow up the dome, even if that means blowing us up with it." She explained.

Linda and Julia both rushed over and both their eyes widened in shock. "That can't be true." Linda said as she stared at us in shock.

"I just got word from a soldier on the other side. They're going to launch a thermobaric missile right at us." Barbie said as he walked up from behind Dodee, catching everyone's attention.

"God lord." Big Jim muttered before looking back at Barbie. "Any idea when?"

"I guess as soon as they evacuate everyone from the dome, but no I don't have a timetable." Barbie replied.

Julia then spoke up, catching everyone's attention. "I think I do. At the radio station this morning Phil and I heard something. Zone One is painted green for 13:15."

"Yeah, painted means that the targets been approved." Barbie spoke up.

"Zone one was written on all the trucks." Ryan spoke up.

"And 13:15?" Linda asked.

"Military time, that's 1:15 this afternoon." Barbie said as he checked his clock.

"That's not even 3 hours." Ryan said, shaking her head as she looked towards the ground.

"So that's it, we're all just gonna die?" Dodee spoke up, looking extremely scared.

"No, no. We get everybody to a shelter." Linda spoke up.

"Where?" Barbie asked.

"The old cement factory, some of those tunnels run pretty deep." Julia said, causing Jim to nod his head in agreement with her.

"So what, we just relocate the whole town? What about the sick? The elderly?" Linda spoke up.

"I could drive a truck and pick them up, I'll help though." Ryan spoke up.

"Alright, let's just do everything we can. Hurry!" Big Jim said and everyone ran towards their cars to drive off and do their job.

* * *

><p>Ryan was helping the last batch of elderlies down the stairs into the underground cement factory. Someone was kind enough to volunteer their truck and others who owned trucks volunteered to help gather the sick and elderly. It took her about an hour and a half to gather all of them, with the help of the volunteers of course. But if no one has decided to help and she was left on her own to gather them she surely wouldn't have made it.<p>

Barbie was working on fixing the lights so they'd turn on while Julia gave cots to people, talking softly to them as she did. Ryan smiled at the last elderly lady, who gave her arm a gentle squeeze and mouthed thank you to her.

She walked over to Rose who stood up and pulled her into a long hug. Ryan let out a shaky breath as she rested her chin on Rose's shoulder. Rose comfortingly rubbed her back softly before pulling back from the hug. Ryan gave Rose a smile before walking away from her and going towards an empty table that was pushed up against the wall. She jumped on it, sat back until her back rested against the wall and criss crossed her legs.

Ryan sat by and watched silently as Phil plugged in the large stereos. The Weight by The Band suddenly sounded through the speakers causing a smile to slowly appear on her face until she full out laughed.

Phil looked towards Ryan with a smile as he pointed to her, nodding his head and Ryan copied his actions. "_I pulled into Nazareth, was feelin' about half past dead._" Phil sang along as the song started.

Ryan smiled before singing back. "_I just need some place, where I can lay my head._" She laughed along with Phil.

"_Hey, mister, can you tell me where a man might find a bed._" Phil continued to sing.

"_He just grinned and shook my hand, no was all he said._" Ryan picked singing, a large smile still on her face as she giggled the entire time she watched Phil's ridiculous dancing.

"_Take a load off, Fanny. Take a load for free. Take a load off, Fanny. And you put the load right on me._" They sang together, Ryan grinning the entire time and let out a laugh when the chorus finished.

Neither were good singers, but they didn't care. It eased the tension in the room, people were watching the two with smiles on their faces and some even started sing along with them. Ryan laughed again as Phil did another weird dance move, leaning her head back against the wall as she did so. Ryan watched, a bright smile still on her face, as Phil continued to jam out to the song and as other's began to ease up in the room.

When someone sat down on the table and leaned back next to her, she turned and saw Barbie watching Phil before he turned to look at her. She glanced back over to Phil and saw him still dancing which made her laugh again.

When she calmed down, she turned to Barbie and held her hand out. He glanced down at it before looking up at her confused. "Let me see."

"See what?" He asked causing Ryan to roll her eyes.

"The coin you used to get the soldier's attention." When he rose an eyebrow in question and surprise she continued. "Dodee told me about how you got the information. You showed some type of coin and the soldier told you everything."

Barbie looked at Ryan and when he saw that she wasn't going to back down he sighed before reaching in his pocket, pulling out his wallet and getting the coin before placing in in her hand. She smiled when he did so and pulled the coin up to get a good look at it. The Lucky Thirteen was engraved at the top of it, 13th Spec com was engraved in a black ribbon and some weird design of a rabbit head was on it with two swords crossing each other underneath it.

"Why does the rabbit look insane?" Was the first thing that popped out of her, before she could stop herself. A loud chuckle escaped Barbie's lips as he shook his head, Ryan turned to him chuckling slightly herself.

"It's the symbol of the Jackrabbits." He answered. "Also can be referred to as The Lucky Thirteen or 13th Spec com." He said, reaching over and pointing to each engraved symbol.

"So why did the soldier tell you everything when he saw the coin?" She asked turning to him.

"One of my deployments in Iraq, I needed help rescue a captured solider from insurgence after our company had been killed by a small arms fire. The insurgence captured that soldier...but they didn't kill our company." He suddenly paused, taking a breath before continuing. "We did."

He looked over a Ryan and saw her staring at him with slight shock. "We were on patrol and all the sudden someone started shooting at us, and it's not until the dust clears we realize we just shot up our own side. We killed every soldier except the one at the end being hauled off." He finished, looking anywhere but her.

Ryan's eyebrows scrunched together as his words replayed in her head. "God." She muttered, looking down at her hand that was still holding his coin.

"He doesn't know the real story, the military covered it up and only said we saved the captured soldier, not that we shot up our own men." Barbie said, referring back to the soldier that helped him. "The Jackrabbits are remembered as heroes, well false heroes to me. Maybe I deserve to go out like this, more friendly fire."

"Here." She said softly, nudging his arm with the hand that was holding the coin. He took it from her and put it back in his wallet before stuffing it in his back pocket.

"I need to do something before I die." Ryan spoke up suddenly.

Barbie looked over at her confused but he didn't have time to ask her to specify since she suddenly jumped off the table and started running towards the stairs. "Ryan!" He yelled jumping off as well and running after her.

"Ryan!"

"Ryan get back here!" She heard Julia and her uncle yell but it was too late, her mind was made up.

She heard Barbie running after her up the stairs which made her push herself even faster. As she was running, she pulled her keys out and unlocked her door before quickly jumping in and closing it, locking the doors just in time since Barbie grabbed for the handle but it was locked.

"Ryan stop, what are you doing?" She her his muffled voice but she was already putting the keys in the ignition. "Ryan open the door!" Was the last thing she heard Barbie yell before she sped down the street.

It was about 5 minutes away from the cement factory which means she only has 3 minutes before the missile hits the dome. Since there was no other cars on the road she got there in about 3 minutes time. She jumped out of her car before rushing towards the dome. She was at the cemetery, she was going to visit her dad before she died. Ryan had his spot memorized, though the cemetery was outside the dome she was still able to see his tombstone.

"Hi daddy." She mumbled, a small smile appearing on her lips.

"I miss you." She mumbled as her eyes filled with tears.

She brings her hand up and rests in against the dome, her mind replaying many of her favorite memories she shared with him. A wider smile appears on her lips, and a small laugh escapes as she remembered the time he taught her how to hit a baseball. She succeeded in hitting it on the second try, only for the ball to fly and hit him in the area. Her brothers getting the whole thing on video too.

He was always there for her; when she had her games or competitions, when she tore her ACL, when she shattered her wrist, when she graduated and even when she had her first investigation. And now he's going to be there for her when she dies.

Ryan looked to the side and that's when she saw it. The missile. It looked so small from where it was being fired but as it got closer she realized it was going to be what takes down the dome and whats probably going to kill her and everyone else in the town.

She felt frozen, her eyes never left the missile as it soared closer and closer towards the dome.

Ryan brought her hand up and ducked as the missile hit it's target, the explosion filling up more than half the size of the dome. It was the end.

* * *

><p>Was she dead? No. Well she didn't feel dead anyway. She removed her arm from her face and looked over where the missile was launched and where it hit the dome but all she saw was smoke. A lot of smoke. Hesitantly, Ryan moved her hand out and went to touch the dome. It was still there.<p>

Ryan ran a hand through her hair, messing her ponytail up a little, before she shook her head as a small laugh escaped her lips. Her eyes filled with tears yet she was laughing. She didn't know why she was but it just felt right at the moment. MOAB. Mother of all bombs couldn't even destroy this damn dome. They were still trapped. They weren't going anywhere.

Only this time, the military aren't coming back. This was their last resort, and it didn't work. They were all stuck here still.

She wasn't going to see her brothers again, or her dad. She was stuck inside a giant fish bowel! Her laughter had stopped and was immediately replaced with anger. And out of complete rage, she punched the dome as hard as she could.

The skin broke, causing blood to start running down her knuckles and she lifted her hand up to see the damage. All she saw was blood. Opening her fist hurt like a bitch but she was able to do it so it wasn't broken. Ryan looked up at the dome one last time before she walked over to her car and got into the backseat. She opened the emergency duffle bag and quickly wrapped her hand.

Ryan got out of the backseat, closed the door and moved to the front seat. She got into the car and started it but before she left she looked over at the cemetery one last time, and silently sent a goodbye to her dad. Then she drove off.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So that was chapter 5, again it was short like the last chapter. I hope you like it!<strong>_

_**Please Favorite, Follow & Comment! Remember Ryan's outfits are on my profile.**_


End file.
